Dragon Xeno Perfect Half
by kenallo25
Summary: Chronoa haciéndose de cupido, envía a Gokú a otro mundo con la excusa perfecta de que debe dar con el equilibrio en cierto mundo tal como lo hizo con los demás patrullero del tiempo y solo falta él, ahora está en un mundo en el que dos reinos separados de hombres que son los lobos y los zorros que son de mujeres, pelean entre sí para ver quien es el mas fuerte, DBXPerfect Half
1. Chapter 1

NDA: he vuelto, pensé en el remake de esta franquicia y pensaba poner al koku en esta dimensión, como plan B para no usar el de super porque ya está siendo ocupado por mi colega de Wattpad llamado AnibalDT alias Lilpump66, así que empiezo con el Gokú de Xenoverse

Capítulo 1: "La llegada de un viajero del tiempo"

-"Así que tengo que ir a ese mundo, ¿eh Chronoa?"- fueron las palabras de uno de los viajeros del tiempo más poderoso y legendario por las hazañas hecha últimamente llamado Son Gokú.

-"Así es, detectamos una pequeña perturbación que sería pan comido para ti"- dijo la kaio del tiempo y las dimensiones ya que se le asignó dicha misión.

-"Pero, ¿por qué yo y No Vegeta ni Trunk, o mi hijo al menos?"- preguntó el patrullero del tiempo ya que no tiene tiempo de hacer esas misiones de poco rango, para eso puede Trunks o un patrullero del tiempo cualquiera puede hacer dicha misión.

-"Pero oí que quieres mejorar tus poderes y que una de tus contraparte logró el tan anhelado ultra instinto, ¿no recuerdas la batalla de "entrenamiento" que tuviste contra ese Gokú?"- preguntó la kaio del tiempo y las dimensiones.

-"Pero eso a qué viene con el caso"- dijo Gokú levantando una ceja que sacó una sonrisa en Chronoa.

-"Fácil, Gokú-san en estos últimos tres años lograste al menos llegar al super saiyajin Blue, pero quieres ser más fuerte, pero los patrulleros no te dejan entrenar mucho ni con Whiss-san, ¿verdad?"- fue lo que dijo la Kaio mirando de forma calculadora ya que quiere convencer al saiyajin patrullero del tiempo a que vaya a esa misión de poco rango a decir verdad.

-"Gokú y tendrás tiempo para entrenar lo que te enseñó Whiss-san de forma tranquila y sin que nadie te moleste y puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo para cumplir esa misión, Gokú, tómalo como "una misión" de entrenamiento"- fueron las palabras de la Kaio que con solo poner el entrenar libre, ya tendría al saiyajin a su merced.

-"Tch, bueno, haré la misión, ¿en qué consiste?"- suspiró Gokú derrotado ya que las palabras de la Kaio fueron ciertas, desde hace mucho tiempo no ha podido entrenar de forma eficaz para lograr el ultra instinto, en los primeros dos años entrenó bien y alcanzó el Super saiyajin Rojo y el Blue, pero le tomó tres años más controlarlo y acostumbrarse a la transformación cosa que lo combinó con el kaioken x20 en el estado Blue, pero desde ese tiempo no ha podido entrenar con normalidad debido a que los patrulleros del tiempo lo pasaban retando a pelea amistosa para probar su fuerza, pero como siempre, Gokú siempre sale victorioso.

-"Bueno, Gokú, en ese mundo hay dos reinos, los lobos negros y los zorros rojos, la historia comienza…."- Chronoa le relató toda la historia de que las mujeres eran esclavas sexuales de los hombres y que una mujer llamada Aria mató al rey de los lobos que muchas mujeres hartas de ser esclavas sexuales se fueron con su líder y formaron una nación estable llamado los zorros rojos, desde ese tiempo en adelante han estado en guerra, pero no ese tipo de guerra, eso consistía en el que si un lobo le ganaba a un zorro, éste los violaban y vicerversa, pero el último detalle no se la contó la Kaio acerca de los collares que usan las chicas, es un pequeño trolleo por parte de la kaio al saiyajin.

-"Ya veo, entonces tengo que ir ahí y terminar con eso de una vez, ¿verdad?"- dijo el saiyajin que la kaio asintió y le pasó el pergamino.

-"Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo y entrena todo lo que quieras, Son"- y con esas palabras, el pergamino hizo abrir un agujero de gusano en el que Gokú salió volando hacia esa dimensión dejando con una sonrisa en la Kaio.

-"Al fin convencí a este idiota, pensé que Vegeta se llevaría el premio gordo como Trunk, Gohan y Goten que lo están disfrutando en sus dimensiones"- veía la Kaio al ver a los demás pasándolo muy bien por así decirlo Vegeta está en una dimensión de las tres facciones con un grupo de chicas mayores disfrutando la noche loca de los saiyajin cuando hay luna llena, Gohan está en un mundo en el que elfas convocaron a un demonio y en vez del demonio salió Gohan y ambas elfas son sus esclavas porque el poder del hijo de Gokú es mayor a las chicas, Goten está en un mundo en el que Elfas y Elfas oscuras estaban buscando a su mesías, vaya manía de no perder el tiempo, Trunk está en un mundo en el que siete ángeles buscan a su mesías para combatir al mal y vaya que lo están pasando bien, aunque Trunk está traumado de tantos pechos en su cara, bueno, veamos cómo le va al kokú… y así la Kaio decidió observar qué haría Gokú ahí, aunque es difícil convencer a ese hombre a menos que….

EN OTRO MUNDO…

El bosque y un sendero hizo su presencia en la fría brisa de la noche en la que una agujero se abrió en el cielo saliendo uno de los mejores patrullero del tiempo para descender al suelo en el duro suelo en medio del bosque en la noche.

-"Así que éste es el lugar en donde fui asignado, ¿eh?"- dijo el saiyajin Xeno para cerrar sus ojos, el frío no le afecta en lo más mínimo, pero para verse un rompe orto, se puso su abrigo largo sin abrocharse con sus guantes negros puesto y eso lo hacía ver todo un gánster, sintió la presencia de unas personas a unos kilómetros lejos del lugar en donde está.

-"Le echaré un vistazo a ese lugar"- y con esas palabras decidió usar su velocidad en vez de la tele transportación porque se tomó las palabras de la kaio en serio, tómate tu tiempo le había dicho, aunque no es una mala idea entrenar tranquilo sin que nadie lo moleste o eso creía.

EN UN REFUGIO…

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"- se preguntó Gokú a si mismo al ver varios cuerpos inconsciente de hombres en los alrededores del lugar y una gran casa en frente de ellos.

-"Fueron atacados, pero eso no es de un ejército, una persona muy habilidosa hizo eso"- continuó diciéndose Gokú para sí mismo en la cual decidió entrar al refugio o una de las bases de ese pelotón que cayó fuera de combate, poco a poco vio los signos vitales de los hombres y están estable al menos, su ki un poco bajo, pero con un reposo apropiado.

"Creo que antes de dejar este lugar, ayudaré a estos pobres hombres a que estén en el refugio" terminó de pensar el saiyajin y recogió como saco de papas a cada soldado caído y los dejó en una posición de reposo, al rato cuando dejó al último soldado en la posición de reposo, éste agarró la muñeca del saiyajin y con todo el aliento que le queda, dijo.

-"Todavía los zorros rojos… están aquí"- fue lo que dijo el soldado caído al saiyajin que éste iba a decir algo pero…

Un ataque de espada a toda velocidad se dirigió al patrullero del tiempo que éste ya la vio venir y esquiva dicho ataque de espada, Gokú retrocedió un poco para ver a una chica de cabellera negra, ojos azules con labios pintados de rojo, vestida con un traje semi ajustado y un buen cuerpo por así decirlo.

Gokú vio que la chica iba a atacar de nuevo usando su velocidad dándose se cuenta que está detrás que ella dio un corte vertical para ser interceptado por el saiyajin con dos dedos dejando impresionada a la chica.

-"Eres fuerte, pero te falta mucho camino para derrotarme"- fueron las palabras de Gokú sin mirar a la chica de cabellera negra que ésta desapareció y apareció delante de Gokú cara a cara para derrotarlo de una y cuando hizo el corte frontal pensando que lo había derrotado, pero cortó solo la imagen residual de su oponente.

-"¿me estás buscando?"- preguntó Gokú detrás de ella, la chica volteó y vio al saiyajin con los brazos cruzados y con una media sonrisa confiada que ella se enfureció y se lanzó darle más estocada con todo lo que tiene y Gokú esquivándolo como si nada dejando frustrada a la chica que lanzó más ataque tratando de tocar al saiyajin pero éste ahora uso un solo dedo para interceptar cada golpe dejando más impresionada a la chica.

"Maldición, no puedo ni tocarlo, ¿Quién será este monstruo?" pensó la pelinegra cansada Y sudando a mares que Gokú ni para calentamiento le sirve esa chica.

-"¿Qué pasó, ya te cansaste?"- preguntó Gokú de forma provocativa haciendo enojar a la chica que lanzó una estocada al saiyajin que al mínimo contacto, éste último desarmó a la chica y con un toque con el dedo índice la mandó a volar pero ella logró caer de pie.

-"Vaya decepción resultaste ser"- dijo Gokú muy aburrido y decepcionado por lo débil que es esa chica.

Entonces la chica, sintiéndose humillada por ese hombre, sin pensar, decidió atacar al peinado de palmera con sus puños pero se dio con la sorpresa de que el hombre esquiva cada uno de sus ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, ella frustrada, no vio venir el leve golpe en su estómago que la dejó fuera de combate de forma momentánea y estando arrodillada gimiendo del dolor.

-"¿Qué harás, violarme como a todos ellos?"- preguntó la pelinegra enojada e impotente por el dolor en su estómago, que el saiyajin le responde:

-"Tchh, Oye, me atacaste y yo no te hice nada, estaba de lo más bien socorriendo a esos hombres caídos, es de lo más bajo que hiciste"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin algo molesto que dejó sorprendida a la chica mientras que éste pasó de largo para seguir dando atención médica a los lobos caído.

-"Pe… pero…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Gokú la interrumpió.

-"Oye, sé a qué te refieres, vete, no estoy de humor para seguir con esa farsa"- sentenció el azabache que la chica quedó más en shock, ella se puso de pie para mirar la espalda del hombre que le ganó en la pelea.

-"Al menos dime tu nombre, soy Ahra Yunsel"- decía la chica pelinegra presentándose al hombre que la derrotó.

-"Un gusto, me llamo Son Gokú, pero dime Gokú"- decía el saiyajin sin mirar a la chica ya que está ayudando al último hombre para que repose bien en las cobijas que encontró en dicho lugar, pero la chica al ver lo honorable y noble que es ese hombre ante los suyos, sacó un collar de su cuello con una moneda al medio de oro con un signo medio raro.

-"Toma"- la chica lanzó su collar al patrullero del tiempo que éste lo recibió por reflejo, iba a decir algo pero la chica se fue.

-"Ni siquiera sé por qué me lo dio, la kaio no me dijo… Lo sabía, ella me estaba ocultando ese detalle, lo tendré que averiguar ahora"- terminó de decir el saiyajin para luego de ayudar a los hombres caídos para luego rastrear el ki de la chica y ya sabe dónde está ella, una vez que atendió a los heridos, comió algo en la despensa, qué, lo dejó vacío y se fue al lugar volando.

EN UN REFUGIO EN LAS CERCANÍAS DE UNA CASCADA.

Vemos a una chica en un lugar bien confortable teniendo una hoja y un lápiz en las afueras de dicho refugio haciendo guardia.

-"mmmm, veamos, solo tuve sexo tres veces a la semana y quiero conseguir un nuevo récord"- decía la chica sentada de cabellera negra corta casi llegando a sus hombros, ojos negros cuerpo muy tonificado, de pechos firmes y un traje de pelea muy ajustada color rojo con su fiel arma.

-"Los lobos son muy ciudadosos"- exclamó de forma normal normal la chica para seguir.

-"Pero quiero conseguir un chico guapo"- decía la chica para mirar a su compañera y amiga que está vigilando en las afueras mientras hay digamos una leve orgía de dos parejas.

-"¿Qué piensas de esos dos hombres dentro?"- decía la chica pelinegra de traje ajustado rojo a su amiga que es una rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso, traje algo revelador con un gran escote fumando un cigarrillo.

-"Uno es muy normal y el otro parece un cachorrito"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante mientras fumaba su cigarrillo haciendo guardia.

-"¿Pero los cachorros no son lo mismo que los lobos?"- preguntó la pelinegra a la rubia voluptuosa que tiene su cabellera tomada en una cola de caballo.

-"Pero son diferentes"- sentenció la rubia que la pelinegra de traje rojo ajustado cambió de tema.

-"Han estado ahí por diez minutos"- dijo la chica pelinegra con una sonrisa mirando a su compañera que están escuchando gemidos y aplausos con manos mojadas como extraño ruidos de chupaderas o algo así.

-"Les daremos todo el tiempo del mundo"- decía la rubia con una sonrisa pervertida para continuar.

-"Es difícil encontrar lobos en estos días"- decía la chica para después fumar y continuar con sus palabras a su amiga la pelinegra que está sentada.

-"Es difícil Capturar "GA-RIM-BEE" también"- decía la chica recordando las fantasías sexuales con uno de los miembros de ese equipo y con dos más.

-"No hemos tenido sexo con GA-RIM-BEE en estos días, es cierto que Ga-RIM-BEE extraña a nuestra Ahra"- terminó de decir la chica recordando que el líder de ese grupo quiere puro darle a la chica faltante y la más linda del grupo, la pelinegra de ojos azules llamada Ahra-Yunsel que está mirando a la cascada con una mirada perdida al recordar que la persona que le dio el collar, es una persona muy honorable, fuerte y una mirada serena que no se ve en todos los hombre por estos días.

-"Oye, ¿te has fijado que ella no trae el collar consigo?"- dijo la peli negra de ojos negros a la rubia que ella asintió.

-"Es cierto, debió ser un hombre muy fuerte para que ella le de ese collar por lo que veo"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-"Quizás se rindió y decidió dárselo a Ga-RIM-Ryu"- dijo la peli negra ya que su amiga Ahra no dio detalles de la persona que le dio el collar.

-"Espero que lo disfrute ya que quizás se la última vez que tenga sexo con un lobo"- terminó de decir la chica mientras que dentro del lugar un tal, Hae Rang está teniendo relaciones sexuales con una tal Miro Dambi, una castaña tímida de ojos café, con un vestido normal casi desvestida está teniendo su primera con ese tal Hae Rang mientras que otra rubia está teniendo sexo con el capitán que fue capturado y el lobo "adulto" por así decirlo, pero ella se aburrió ya que ese hombre se vino muy rápido como un conejo.

-"Si no levantas ese amiguito, morirás en cinco minutos"- decía la rubia de cabello suelto voluptuoso para luego ver al cachorro que le están haciendo un oral por la chica tímida.

Pasó el rato y el chico no se venía y la castaña seguía haciéndole el oral hasta que metió otra vez su condición de mujer en el chico que no se venía nunca.

Entonces un hombre logró evadir a las dos chicas que hacían guardia y logró entrar al refugio causando pánico en las chicas que están teniendo su momento con los dos lobos.

Pero Ahra atacó al chico para estar frente a frente con el hombre de cabellera negra pinta de malo.

-"¿Cómo nos encontraste?, Ga-Rim-Ryuu"- decía la pelinegra de forma seria frente a ese hombre formidable.

-"Sentí el olor a chicas, pero responde a mi pregunta, ¿a quién le diste el collar?"- dijo molesto Ga-Rim-Ryu a Ahra que ella responde.

-"Eso no te concierne"- el hombre enojado iba a atacar a la chica pero…

Gokú llegó a la zona como todo un badass que es dejando a las chicas, los dos soldados, a Ahra y Ga-Rim-ryu sorprendido por la repentina aparición creando una leve onda de viento.

-"Con que aquí estabas"- dijo el saiyajin serio que las demás chicas aprovecharon eso para correr a pesar de la negativa de la castaña diciendo que no se venía en él, Gokú miró eso con una ceja levantada al ver al chico con el miembro erecto.

-"Tú, ¿no tienes pudor?, vístete o te castro para siempre"- dijo el saiyajin con veneno en su voz dejando aterrado al pobre Hae Rang que solo dijo.

-"No.. no… no puedo romper esas caden…"- no puso terminar sus palabras ya que el saiyajin con su dedo índice apuntando a los grilletes del chico, disparó un rayo de ki rompiendo las ataduras del chico que se vistió inmediatamente que de pasada hizo lo mismo con el otro rehén.

-"¿Quién eres?"- dijo enojado Ga-Rim-Ryu al saiyajin que éste sin mirarlo dijo.

-"Son Gokú"-

-"Ahra, ¿para qué me diste esto?"- preguntó el saiyajin curioso y una mirada seria ya que no se viene con juego y quiere saber a toda costa para qué calajos le dio dicho collar, eso dejó furioso a Ga-Rim-Ryuu que atacó al saiyajin con su espada mientras éste último lo esquivó para darle un codazo en la boca del estómago de Ga-Rim-Ryu que lo dejó sin aire y paralizado por un momento.

-"Esto te dejará tranquilo"- dijo Gokú para dirigir la mirada a una sorprendida a Ahra que dejó fuera de combate con suma facilidad a su rival odiado.

-"Ahora dime"- dijo el saiyajin exigiendo respuesta.

-"Averígualo por ti mismo"- respondió la chica y cuando estaba a punto de irse, el saiyajin le devolvió el collar.

-"Toma, es tuyo, ahora vete"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria ya que no se anda con mamadas y quiere ir al punto dejando con los ojos bien abierto a Ahra y las demás chicas que quedaron en shock, Ahra, la hermosa Ahra Yunsel, fue rechazado por un aparente lobo, pero notaron que no pertenecía a ellos, la chica quedó en shock, humillada, su corazón se destrozó ante tal rechazo, a pesar de lo honorable, guapo y fuerte del saiyajin, ella salió de su shock, Ga-rim-Ryu sorprendido por eso.

-"MALDITOOOOOOO"- gritó Ahra en una rabia ciega al ser humillada por ese hombre que se olvidó lo fuerte es Gokú, ella atacó con una rabia ciega que el saiyajin interceptó cada golpe y estocada de la chica sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

-"No eres rival para mí, te demostraré una pizca de mi poder"- dijo el serio Gokú para activar su telekinesis dejándola paralizada, los espectadores presentes en shock y muy aterrado por la clase de monstruo que es Gokú por su poder.

-"¿Te diste cuenta la diferencia de poder, Ahra-Yunsel?"- decía Gokú que las demás por lo aterrada que estaban, no se atrevieron a atacar al hombre que humilló al líder de Ga-Rim-Bee de un solo golpe.

Pero Gokú no pudo continuar ya que vio las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos azules de la hermosa chica, está llorando a sollozos porque se sintió rechazada, quería dar de su virginidad a un hombre que vale la pena y aquel hombre la rechazó delante de todos los presentes y esa humillación lo llevará por el resto de sus días a menos.

A Gokú lo que más odia en su vida es ver a una mujer llorando, odiaba cuando Milk, Bulma o Lunch lloraba y él no podía hacer nada ante eso, eso lo aprendió cuando entrena a las patrullera del tiempo y cuando vio a su nieta llorando, entonces decidió hacer algo.

Ahra Yunsel sintió que ese agarre invisible desapareció cayendo al suelo de rodillas llorando de forma amarga, su corazón no podía aguantar eso, pero sintió un cálido toque en su hombro para ver a ese hombre dándole una sonrisa sincera típica de los Son que la dejó algo roja por lo lindo que se ve sonriendo Gokú.

-"Oye, al menos explícame por qué me diste el collar, te hubieras evitado todo este mal entendido"- decía Gokú agachado mirando los hermosos ojos de la chica peli negra que ella solo sonrió porque esa sonrisa la contagió.

-"Claro, Gokú… el collar es algo que dan las mujeres Zorros rojos a su pareja para cierto ritual"- decía la chica que es medio verdad lo que dice.

-"¿Qué ritual?"- preguntó con una ceja levantada el saiyajin dejando muy roja a la pelinegra porque sabe eso…

-"No puedo decirte eso, Gokú, espero que entiendas"- respondió la chica roja.

-"Oye, estás rojas, ¿no tienes fiebre?"- decía Gokú algo inocente ya que no sabe mucho de lenguaje corporal de las chicas así que tocó la frente de Ahra dejándola más roja.

-"N… no… Gokú, estoy bien"- decía la chica que el saiyajin asintió para sacar la mano de la frente de ella.

-"Está bien, me quedaré con el collar, pero cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, me explicarás con lujo de detalle, ¿feliz?"- fue lo que dijo el kokú con una sonrisa sincera que dejó más feliz a la chica.

-"Claro"- Ahra le dio una sonrisa cálida al saiyajin para tocar el rostro de este inocente hombre para luego irse, pero antes.

-"No será necesario que te digas los detalles, los lobos te dirán el resto, Gokú, adiós y prepárate para nuestro encuentro"- decía feliz Ahra para irse con las chicas sorprendidas dejando a Gokú, Hae Rang, Ga-Rim que apenas se está recuperando y el soldado ese.

-"Espero que resuelvan mis dudas"- decía Gokú sonriendo mientras veía al joven Hae Rang para presentarse y así Gokú junto a los demás, se fueron al reino de los lobos negros.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

Nda: lo hice porque me fascinó la idea de AnibalDT, así que eso… y nos revimos.


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: Wow pensé que no sería aceptado este fics, me alegro ya que no todos conocen este Manwha, los coreanos se la rifaron menos con el prota, mejoraré en el detalle de la trama o describir a las chicas, eso sí, les ganaron a los de Wattpad, son los mejores, igual la idea fue de Anibal que está usando al Gokú de super. Así que empezamos.

La única chica que tendrá el prota es la que hizo su primera vez Miro no me acuerdo su nombre, el demás pal Gokú incluyendo a la "gordita" que es muy voluptuosa.

Pd: así no me culpen si hay lemon fast de aquí a un capítulo más y quizás sea corto el capítulo para prepararme para la rikura.

Capítulo 2: "El país de los lobos negros y el despertar del ultra instinto parte uno"

Narrador: Fueron corrompidos con rabia y los zorros rojos con los lobos negros están aquí en este mundo. Es algo raro pero el día llega a su final.

Ese lugar, es una isla grande que el gigante de fuego dejó, se llama aquel lugar… la huella de un gigante de fuego.

NDA: el conocimiento es poder, lo hago para que sean envuelto en el mundo donde está Gokú Xeno involucrado que lo único que sabe es que dos géneros están divididos en dos naciones y el collar que, según hermosa Ahra, le dijo al saiyajin que es un ritual y nada más. Ahora con el fics.

Ese lugar es rico en minerales y productos marítimos, como también de mujeres muy rikolinas que hasta las rellenitas hay que darle, bueno, continuando, ese lugar se llama Red Fox o zorros rojos.

Ese lugar es salvaje, activo y pacífico… y limpio de pasada, aparte de rikolinas las mujeres, son muy fuertes para los estándares humanos.

Al oeste de la isla cuyo lugar en que sonríe los campos de granos, asegura que hallan montones de ratones y pájaros, además ese lugar no es tranquilo, es torpe, salvaje como también hay personas fuertes que algún tiempo atrás gobernaron el país ahora son ellos que son gobernados. A esta nación de hombres mamados, ok no… a esa nación de hombres la llamamos…

"Black Wolfs" o lobos negros…. Pero, hay una leyenda que fue sellado hace varios años, antes de la rebelión de las zorros rojos al separarse de los hombres, cuya leyenda dice que el dios descenderá entre los hombres y purificará la Tierra en el que hombres y mujeres puedan convivir en paz juntos y verse como humanos, no, no estamos hablando sonbre el príncipe penes que fue una tradición de los hombres cuando esclavizaron a las pobres doncellas, no, esa leyenda que fue olvidada hace años y solo los que están en las sombras, lo tienen pendiente, dicho dios hará que todas las cosas vuelvan a su equilibrio y él tomará la decisión de desposarse con una o varias chicas porque se lo merece por las hazañas hechas, pero la persona será tan pura que no le importará en lo más mínimo y así comienza la aventura de Son Gokú, el patrullero del tiempo que no tiene idea a qué vino, bueno, si, pero eso es algo vago y carece de sentido, pero… bueno, ahora vamos con nuestro héroe y su aventura…

Gokú entró a la nación de los lobos negros siguiendo a su nuevo "compañero", el chico llamado Hae Rang Ayi mientras el saiyajin cargaba como costal de papas a un Ga-Rim-Ryu paralizado por el golpe que le dio Gokú a sus nervios que solo en media hora estará como nuevo.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"- preguntó uno de los jefes de pelotones del lugar mirando con sorpresa a uno de los mejores soldados fuera de combate y siendo cargado por Son Gokú.

-"Nada señor, éste hombre se recuperará en media hora y quedará como nuevo"- dijo el saiyajin tirando al suelo al tipo que lo miró con odio por la forma en que lo arrojó dejando perplejo al hombre con bigote encargado de la zona.

-"Ustedes dos, vayan al interrogatorio especialmente tú, cabeza de palmera"- decía el líder de pelotón de la zona que se le asignó al chico más su compañero que fueron violados literalmente por esas dos chicas, Gokú solo suspiró y decidió seguirle el juego ya que tiene curiosidad acerca del collar que le regaló esa chica.

EN EL INTERROGATORIO…

-"Dime, ¿te veniste?"- dijo el líder de ellos que es un hombre mayor con bigotes y traje del ejército de ese lugar.

-"No, señor, no lo hice"- decía el chico Hae Rang de forma nerviosa.

-"Mejor sé honesto, chico"- dijo el líder bigote a Hae Rang que éste dijo.

-"Es la verdad, si no fuera por la intervención de Ga-Rim-Ryu y Gokú, quizás me hubiese corrido"- decía honestamente el chico que el líder bigote solo suspiró y dijo.

-"Está bien, soldado Hae Rang puede retirarse"- el chico asintió y salió del interrogatorio.

-"Solo me vine tres veces señor"- dijo el compañero de Hae rang que dio un informe detallado de como tuvo relaciones sexuales con la rubia ninfómana que ella quería más.

-"Está bien, puede retirarse"- dijo el tegobi al soldado que éste salió del interrogatorio y ahora es el turno de nuestro sayajin favorito.

-"Tome asiento"- le dijo de forma cortés ya que el informe que recibió de uno de los soldados heridos en esa base invadido por los zorros rojos, dijo que un tal hombre de abrigo negro, gustes negros y con una vestimenta extraña para ellos como su peculiar peinado les dio sus primeros auxilios para que fueran sanados, como el informe de los dos testigos de lo que pasó con Ga-Rim-ryu y la humillante derrota a manos de ese hombre sentado, como el collar de cierta chica pelinegra que casi causa un alboroto casi ser humillada por el rechazo.

-"Así que se llama Son Gokú, ¿verdad?"- preguntó el tegobi que a Gokú le cayó bien al hombre.

-"Pues sí, me llamo Gokú"- asintió el saiyajin en aprobación a las palabras del bigote.

-"Mis hombres informaron que lograste vencer a una chica con extrema facilidad llamada Ahra Yunsel, ¿verdad?"- preguntó el bigote que el saiyajin asintió a las palabras de aquel hombre.

-"Ya veo, le doy las gracias por ayudar a mis hombres heridos, te debo una Gokú"- dijo el tipo y que la interrogación del collar lo iba a hacer los altos mandos del ejército de los lobos rojos.

-"Señor Gokú, ¿usted tiene un lugar donde pasar la noche?"- preguntó el bigote que al saiyajin le sacó una sonrisa.

-"Si, Hae Rang me dijo que pasara la noche por haberlo salvado, aunque me disculpé por el mal trato que le hice"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa que el hombre solo asintió y pidió que se retirara del lugar, Gokú se marchó dejando al tegobi solo "Este hombre va a hacer cambios, lo presiento" pensó el líder bigote para luego hacer sus quehaceres ya que las pregunta del origen de él, está en manos de los altos mandos.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Gokú está durmiendo en la misma habitación que Hae-Rang, éste último está teniendo un sueño húmedo con la chica que pasó el rato teniendo sexo llamada, Miro Danbi.

En cuanto a Gokú, bueno a pesar de las batallas infernales que pasó como guerrero saiyajin en su universo y como patrullero del tiempo, está roncando con una baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios soñando con una montaña de comida mientra está durmiendo en el suelo en una colchineta para dormir.

-"Ah, está muy rica la comida, Milk"- decía Gokú hablando en sus sueños que fue oído por Hae Rang.

"¿Milk?, ¿Quién será?" pensó el chico para que la puerta se abra de su habitación revelando a un hombre alto, cabello corto a lo militar, con barba, vestido con una playera sin manga color negro y con jeans, como también un cinturón con sus herramientas.

-"Hijo el desayuno está list…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el hombre que es el padre de Hae-Rang cuyo nombre es Muk-Bbom.

-"¿el desayuno está listo?"- despertó Gokú levantándose de una para que el padre de Hae-Rang que ya se presentó antes con Gokú apenas llegaron y se llevaron muy bien, le saliera una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Si, Gokú, está listo el desayuno"- decía el hombre con una sonrisa que sacó una sonrisa en Hae-Rang, la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo es contagiosa.

-"Veo que es muy aficionado por la comida, algo me decía que debo encargar mucho y hacer harta comida"- decía el padre del muchacho que su hijo solo se reía de forma nerviosa.

-"Si, es muy especial Gokú"- decía el chico mientras caminaba con su padre y Gokú ya sentado en la mesa sobando sus estómago para comer ya que hoy dio días libre de entrenar, siguiendo los principios del arte marcial de la Tortuga como el estilo de entrenamiento de Whiss.

-"¿Sabían que el país se armó el desmadre por ustedes dos?"- preguntó Muk-Bbom a los dos presentes.

-"Ya se le pasarán, papá"- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza con un bostezo, pero.

-"No, no se les pasará"- dijo un tipo de la edad del padre de Hae-Rang, lleva puesto un sombrero con tirantes, un ojo parchado con una vestimenta oscura con su fiel arma en mano apoyado en la puerta de la casa de Hae-Rang y su padre.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- preguntó Gokú curioso al tipo que hace rato está en la casa.

-"Yo me llamo BeakMu, pertenezco al servicio de inteligencia, le respondo directamente al trono, le llamamos a este trabajo, el fantasma de la sombra"- dijo el hombre con el parche en el ojo.

-"Pero, ¿a qué vino usted a la casa?"- preguntó el saiyajin más curioso por este tipo que él solo responde.

-"Así que al grano, ¿eh?, ¿Son Gokú?, eso me gusta"- dijo BeakMu al saiyajin que Gokú.

-"Pero, ¿Cómo sabe de mi si apena lo conozco?"- preguntó más curioso el saiyajin que el tipo del parche en el ojo sacó una media sonrisa.

-"Por tus hazañas de vencer a uno de los mejores del grupo Ga-Rim-Bee y ganaste el collar de Ahra-Yunsel te hace muy conocido, en especial a ti, Hae-Rang que no acabaste con una de las zorros rojos, son muy conocido por el reino"- dijo el tipo pero continuó.

-"A lo que vine, Hae-Rang y Son Gokú son dado de alta en la unidad 572, desde ahora en adelante sus reclutamientos serán controlados por nosotros"- dijo el tipo que al saiyajin no le gustó eso.

-"A ver, a ver, ¿controlados por ustedes?, ni loco, me manejo solo"- dijo el saiyajin mirando de forma desafiante al hombre que éste debe jugar sus cartas a su favor.

-"Lo sé, Son Gokú, pero no tiene donde ir y nosotros le damos facilidades si se une a nosotros, como comida y un techo donde vivir, lo más importante puede entrenar nuestro ejercicio militar"- fue lo que dijo BeakMu jugando sus cartas ya que no es idiota en obligar al saiyajin porque sabe lo que hizo a Ga-Rim-Ryu y a Ahra Yunsel, no sabe hasta qué punto es fuerte ese hombre y por eso, debe conocerlo.

-"Pero también se le aclarara muchas cosas como por ejemplo, el collar que le dio Ahra Yunsel"- dijo el tipo mirando seriamente al saiyajin.

-"Ah, por fin, quiero saber por qué tanto alboroto por un collar"- decía el saiyajin fastidiado ya que para ellos es muy importante.

-"Gokú, debe saber muy bien que ese collar es importante para nosotros, los lobos y para las zorros rojo también en muy importante, por eso estamos al tanto de todo ello"- reveló el hombre pero Gokú le diría algo que lo dejaría en shock.

-"Ah, ¿de verdad?, cuando Ahra no me quería decir el por qué, se lo devolví, la reacción de ese idiota llamado Ga-rim y las chicas quedaron como si hubiese hecho la peor cosa del mundo, ahra me atacó pero es muy débil sus ataques, muy débil, créame, conocí a hombres más fuertes que todos ustedes y los destruirían en un abrir y cerrar de ojo esta isla, al final, al no poder soportar los llantos de Ahra, me explicó un poco del collar y su importancia y acepté, ahora lo tengo conmigo"- reveló Gokú dejando con los ojos muy abierto a Mukk y Beakk menos a Hae-Rang que no sabe mucho acerca del collar ya que es un novato.

-"Gokú, eso no lo informó Ga-Rim-Ryu, aunque te entiendo, dejemos que esto no pase a oídos de los dos reinos, ¿queda claro?"- dijo un sorprendido BeakkMu a los tres que asintieron y decidió continuar el hombre.

-"Dejando eso de lado, la que nos salvamos Gokú, dado que los collares son muy importante para el rey de ambas naciones, el dueño de ese collar también, lo es, es por eso que te ayudaremos a completar esa misión, te veré mañana temprano"- terminó de decir Beakkmu a los dos reclutas que ambos asintieron y así terminó la mañana para ellos…

La noche antes de ir a la famosa unidad estrella, Gokú y Hae-Rang fueron a una de las cabañas en que están reclutando a los soldados para luego el grupo entero reunirse en el comedor para hablar con Hae-Rang-

-"Oye, ¿Cómo fue ti experiencia sexual con la zorro rojo?"- decía uno de los compañeros del chico.

-"Si cuéntanos, ¿la pasate bien?"- dijo otro, -"Vamos, queremos saber de tu experiencia sexual con la chica"- exclamó otro mientras que Hae-Rang no dijo nada por el momento y a Gokú le salió una gota de sudor ya que le importa un carajo esas cosas.

"mmmm, ¿Cuándo fue la última que hice bebés con Milk?, han pasado más de veinte años desde su muerte, aunque no parezco viejo por la larga vida que me dio Chronoa y volví a mis treintas al llegar a este mundo" pensó el saiyajin sobre eso, pero lo dejó de lado ya que lo único que piensa es en la forma de alcanzar el ultrainstinto.

-"Asi que ustedes quieren excitarse porque no tuvieron relaciones sexuales, pobrecitos"- dijo Hae Rang presumiendo lo que pasó hace una noche atrás con esa Miro Danbi.

-"Les contaré, cuando desperté, mis manos estaban atados atrás y una chica se puso encima de mi"- decía el chico poniéndose arriba de la mesa y en la posición que estuvo ese día cuando lo violaron, los soldados escuchando atentamente ante la rikura que les iba a revelar el hombre.

-"me dijo: no hay tiempo y me desvistió"- volvió a continuar para seguir diciendo.

-"Estaba tan nervioso y no se me paraba"- decía el chico relatando la experiencia que tuvo.

-"pero me dijo: te ayudaré a poner tu pene duro y así fue, después me mostró sus tetas, tenía unas tetas grandes y pezones rosados"- dijo el chico causando algunas leves hemorragias nasales en algunos soldados por la rikura que les contó.

-"se sentía como una gelatina y cuando los vi, se me paró y después tuve sexo con ella"- esas palabras era muchos para los soldados que tuvieron una hemorragia nasal masiva que se desmayaron de tanta rikura.

-"Después tuve sexo salvaje con la chica y le di duro contra el muro"- eso los sentenció a ellos y se desmayaron por el esceso de rikura contado por Hae-Rang que a Gokú le salió una gota de sudor mirando las estrellas de la noche para saber cómo llegar a ese estado que su contraparte llegó.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ANTES DEL VIAJE A DICHO LUGAR….

Vemos al saiyajin entrenando en el bosque con un traje ancho ponderado hecho por whiss que casi se hunde por el peso excesivo que aguanta la Tierra y el saiyajin, usó de su vuelo para no hundirse.

-"Esto todavía.. pesa"- decía Gokú para calentar haciendo cinco mil abdominales, cinco mil flexiones de brazos y piernas para luego pasar el rato…

-"4998… 4999 y…. Cinco Mil"- exclamó Gokú haciendo flexiones con el dedo pulgar sin hundirse en la Tierra por el exceso de peso que aguanta la Tierra en sí…

-"Eso… fue… intenso"- dijo el saiyajin para sí mismo después de estar dos horas entrenando de forma brutal para superar sus límites, desactivó el traje que le regaló Whiss y volvió a la dimensión de bolsillo para poder meditar por media hora más en posición de Loto para luego ir a tomarse un baño y ponerse su traje normal sin su abrigo que lo guardó en su bolsillo dimensional para comer el desayuno e ir con su amigo en la carreta del anciano, Hae-Rang está durmiendo en la carreta mientras que Gokú tiene una conversación muy animada con el anciano que lo está llevando.

-"Llegamos"- dijo el anciano que sacó una sonrisa en Gokú.

-"Gracias anciano"- dijeron los dos que al hombre de la carreta el sacó una sonrisa.

-"Espero que les vaya bien en la unidad estrellas, cuando apenas salgan de vacaciones, contactenme"- fueron las palabras del anciano que ambos asintieron con una sonrisa para luego ir a la puerta del lugar en donde tenían que ir y vieron a un tipo de cabellera larga tomada en una cola de caballo, contextura delgada, anteojos cuadrados y de estatura media.

-"Hola, Soldao Hae-Rang y Son Gokú, llegan temprano, me gusta su actitud"- dijo el tipo mientras que Gokú solo sonreía y el otro hacía una pose militar a lo novato.

-"Síganme"- decía el chico mientras que Gokú y Hae-Rang lo seguian hacia un gran edificio.

-"Soy el teniente Ma-Gi de administración"- se presentó el teniente de estatura media con una mirada tranquila que continuó.

-"Voy a hacerme cargo de sus identidades"- terminó de decir mientras llegaron a una entrada.

-"Los recién llegados están tomando un examen de entrenamiento, ¿Quiéren verlo?"- preguntó Ma-Gi que el saiyajin asintió ya que quería saber el método de entrenamiento que habló Beakkmu.

-"Si, señor"- decía Hae-Rang mientras Gokú miraba con curiosidad de cómo entrenaba.

-"mire atentamente, porque despues de un mes será igual a ellos"- dijo el tipo serio que abrió la puerta que lo que vio fue una gran cantidad de carpas de maderas a lo largo del lugar escuchando sonidos extraños como de gemidos por parte de hombres, eso dejó perplejo al saiyajin oyendo correciones de "Oye muevete más rápido", "muy lento" de parte de los instructores, pero como Hae-Rang es más de mente sucia, sabe lo que están entrenando.

-"Teniente, ¿Qué están haciendo?"- preguntó Gokíu peplejo que Ma-gi responde.

-"están entrenando su resistencia en caso de pelea contra los zorros rojos, Gokú"- el saiyajin quedó más perplejo.

-"Yo pensé que eran entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, mejorando su físico o algo así"- decía más perplejo el saiyajin.

-"Eso es lo básico, Soldado Son Gokú, este entrenamiento es vital para enfrentar a los zorros rojos"- decía Ma-gi de forma tranquila que a Hae-Rang le salió una sonriss pervertida ya que sabe que ese es su fuerte.

-"Vaya entrenamiento que me niego hacer"- se dijo para sí mismo el saiyajin que no fue escuchado por nadie.

-"La Primera prueba ha pasado, ahora vistanse"- dijo el instructor que los demás asintieron de forma cansada por el "intenso" examen de la unidad estrella, el instructor miró a su teniente mientras Gokú miraba con perplejidad a las muñecas sexuales o las llamadas muñecas system en la que entrenaban dicha unidad estrella.

-"No deberías estar aquí mientras ellos están haciendo el examen"- dijo el instructor de gorra roja que el teniente solo lo miró de forma tranquila.

-"¿Encontraste a algún tipo que sea especial en el equipo?"- preguntó Ma-gi que el instructor negó con la cabeza.

-"Están muy normales por ahora, pero van a mejorar pronto"- fue lo que dijo el gorro rojo que se fijó en el chico y el de peinado extraño.

-"¿Quiénes son ellos?"- preguntó el gorro rojo al teniente.

-"Él chico ahí es Hae-rang, espero que se lleven bien con él"- esa revelación del chico dejaron con los ojos abiertos en los presentes ahí menos Gokú ni el teniente.

"Ese hijo de perra", "el que no se vino con una chica", "se cree la gran cosa y es un debilucho" decían entre murmullos de enojo de parte a los candidatos de la unidad estrella.

-"él se ve tan débil"- dijo el instructor mirando la apariencia de Hae-Rang que miraron al saiyajin para decir.

-"¿Quién eres?"- dijo el instructor que el saiyajin se presentó.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Son Gokú, pero díganme Gokú"- Haciendo su típico saludo que dejó más en shock a los presentes de la unidad estrella.

-"Ese mosntruo que humilló de un solo golpe a Ga-rim-ryu y Ahra Yunsel al mismo tiempo"- decía con miedo y shock el intructor que los demás no dijeron nada y se cambiaron ropa.

ENTONCES GOKÚ Y HAE-RANG Fueron guiados por Ma-gi hasta llegar a la puerta al interior de un palacio.

-"Este lugar puede pasar Son Gokú, deberás esperar, soldado Hae-Rang"- dijo Magi en la que el chico asintió son ninguna queja en al que golpearon la puerta.

El saiyajin entró a aquel lugar y vio a lo lejos a un señor robusto calvo ya de avanzada edad vestido con el mismo traje de administración miró al saiyajin para decir.

-"Así que el famoso Son Gokú llegó de la nada y ya causó problemas"- decía el viejo calvo mirando seriamente al saiyajin que éste se puso serio.

-"Si, eso me dicen todo, ¿pero qué hago aquí?"- preguntó Gokú llendo al grano ya que no se viene con juegos.

-"Ya veo, ahora veo por qué Ahra-Yunsel te escogió atí, en vez de Ga-Rim-Ryu, se ve que eres fuertes, ahora te diré el por qué estás aquí"- dijo el tipo para continuar.

-"Este lugar es llamado "Pu-sil", incluso si son guerreros no pueden tener relaciones sexuales en el césped… por lo que éste lugar está construido por acuerdos entre nosotros, hay 50 habitaciones de lujo, cada habitación tiene una ambientación diferente… cuando una mujer y un hombre se encuentran allí, tienen que estar al menos una noche juntos, ¿lo entiendes?"- preguntó el hombre encargado del lugar que el saiyajin ya sabe a donde va la cosa y no es entrenamiento que él entrena, no, otro entrenamiento que no ha hecho hace años, desde que concibieron a Goten con su ya fallecida esposa.

-"El ticket para entrar a "Pu-sil" es… este collar"- reveló el hombre que el saiyajin asintió y ya supo en ese momento a qué se refería Ahra con eso.

-"Gracias a ese collar, Tú y Ahra-Yunsel tienen que estar en este lugar al menos una noche"- terminó de decir el hombre que el saiyajin se puso muy serio.

-"¿Qué pasa?, te veo serio"- dijo el alguacil o en encargado de "Pu-sil" que el saiyajin miró al tipo.

-"Así que debo hacer bebés con Ahra, ¿eh?"- dijo gokú a lo que el hombre asintió.

-"¿Qué pasa si me niego?"- preguntó Gokú al tipo que éste quedó sorprendido ante tal pregunta.

-"Si te niegas, no solo tu reputación caerá, sino te condenarán a muerte y Ahra se queda con el collar"- reveló el hombre intimidando a Gokú que éste ni se inmutó y se empezó a reir de forma cómica.

-"¿qué le parece Gracioso, Gokú?, esto es serio"- dijo el hombre tratando de intimidar al saiyajin pero no podía.

-"Ah, si, claro, serio, no me prestaré para eso, que Ahra Yunsel…"- Gokú se detuvo ya que recordó las lágrimas de la chica del por qué lo escogió a él y no a otro como a Hae-rang, cuando vio su hermosa sonrisa cuando le aceptó el collar, miró al anciano perplejo ya que sabe que humilló a Ga-Rim-Ryu de un solo golpe, como lo honorable que es al ayudar a un pelotón completo.

-"Si ella me dio ese collar es porque quiere tener sexo conmigo, ¿cierto?"- preguntó Gokú que el hombre asintió.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo será eso?"- preguntó el saiyajin serio que el hombre dijo.

-"Arededor de un mes, escucha, tu y ella deben hacer eso, son la esperanza de los dos reinos, tienes que aceptar"- lo dijo algo de rogar el tipo que el saiyajin solo suspiró.

-"Acepto, pero con la condición de prepararme a mi modo, nada de practicar con Maniquí, yo sé lo que hago,"- puso la condicion el saiyajin para mirar a todos lados y buscó los ki de los demás para ver que no están escuchando.

-"Tengo experiencia en hacer bebés, sé que se hace consentido entre hombre y mujer, estuve casado con una mujer y tuve dos hijos, bueno ahora soy viudo, quiero que guarde esto entre los dos"- decía Gokú que el hombre vio la sinceridad en el saiyajin que asintió a las palabras de Gokú.

-"Por ser el hombre que derrotó a dos personas muy fuerte de ambos bandos, dejaré pasar eso, pero al menos te enseñen las posiciones de forma teórica sin maniquí"- propuso el hombre que el saiyajin aceptó.

Fin de la primera parte….

Gokú ahora sabe a lo que va, espero que la primera víctima del saiyajin será una mujer inesperada para todos, o quizás no… pero ahora esperen ver el otro capítulo de este sukulento fics que se viene el lemon de la historia…


	3. Chapter 3

Nda: Bueno este es el último capítulo al hilo, a lo que voy es que haré lo mismo con los demás fics, entonces eso, pero si ven otro es que se me vienen ideas e ideas ya saben. Nah, mentira si me llega la inspiración la escribo y la subo a esta plataforma, así que empecemos.

No soy dueño de nada, solo lo hago para pasar el rato y hobbie, mucho hobbie, pero eso sí, no me excederé hacer lemons con Lolis, nunca de los jamases lo haré, ya, ahora empiezo.

Capítulo 3: "El país de los lobos negros/Zorros y el despertar del ultra instinto, segunda parte"

NDA: Alerta de Lemon sukulento en este capítulo, así que quedan advertido.

MIENTRAS QUE A GOKÚ LE DIJERON LA IMPORTANCIA DEL COLLAR DADO POR UNA ZORRO ROJO… LAS COSAS EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA ESTÁN CASI EN LA MISMA…

CIUDAD RED FOX… CASA DE LA FUEZA INDIVIDUAL…

En una habitación de dicho lugar, vemos a dos chicas digamos haciendo cosas rikolinas en la cama desnuda como Zeno-sama la trajo al mundo, la que está boca arriba es una chica de estatura alta al parecer, cuerpo voluptuoso que se notaban los grandes pechos cabello castaño rojizo corto, ojos del mismo color, su piel más bronceada pero no morena está besando a aquella rubia que estuvo en la guardia siendo testigo del incidente que involucró a tres personas y una casi humillación a una de las mujeres más fuerte de su nación, su cuerpo luce de infarto desnuda, esas chicas están haciendo el beso francés que cuando se separaron, ambas le salieron un gemido suave por ese beso caliente, la rubia de nombre Byul-Jji que pertence al equipo de los zorros dijo estas palabras a su compañera.

-"Es tan delicioso"- lo dijo lamiéndose su labio superior con una sonrisa pervertida a su compañera.

-"Te extrañé"- terminó de decir a su compañera de cama con una mirada depredadora.

-"Luces como una pervertida"- dijo la castaña voluptuosa a su compañera la rubia con la mirada de puchero, pero continuó.

-"He oído que sucedió algo divertido aquí"- lo dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y queriendo saber algo, esa chica se llama Mi-R Ti-Na que también pertenece al equipo de los zorros.

-"Si, eso fue tan divertido como tus grandes tetas"- dijo la rubia mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba el pezón derecho de Mir Tina como chupando el otro sacando gemido de la mencionada.

-"Ya oíste acerca de eso"- dijo Byul-Jjin mientras seguía chupando el pezón de Mirtina mientras ella está gimiendo por eso.

-"Solo quiero saber lo que pasó, Ah"- dijo Mirtina entre gemidos placentero que le está dando la rubia mencionada.

-"No voy a contarte sobre eso"- decía la rubia mientras peñiscaba levemente los pezones o los niples de Mirtina que ella está gimiendo más que antes, la rubia dejó de hacer eso por un rato mientras se lamía otra vez sus labios mirando a Mirtina por encima.

-"Te envidio, tienes grandes tetas, grandes caderas, es irrealista"- dijo Byul-Jjin a su compañera mirando el cuerpo perfecto de Mirtina que está para chuparse los dedos.

NDA: Este Xeno, la trolleada que le hizo la Chronoa para deshacerse del saiyajin para meterse con su padre.

-"Pero, tú eres popular entre los chicos"- le contraargumentó la castaña rojizo haciendo reír un poco a la rubia que ahora su cabello está suelto dando notar su hermosura.

-"Ja, no necesito Fan repulsivos"- decía la rubia de ojos del mismo color de su cabello mirando a su compañera de forma pervertida mientras abría las piernas de su compañera.

-"¿sabes por qué no eres tan popular?"- preguntó la Byul-Jjin mientras le metió su dedo en la vagina de Mirtina mientras la rubia le mostró sus fluidos pegajosos, -"Es porque luces muy aterradora"- fueron las palabras de ella a Mirtina que ella solo está mordiendo su labio inferior.

-"Ellos quieren una chica nativa, ¿sabes?"- dijo Byul-Jjin mientras seguía metiendo sus dos dedos en la condición de mujer de la castaña que ella empezó a gemir más por el placer que le está dando su amiga.

-"Tu cuerpo siempre niegas los penes. Ese es el problema"- terminó de decir la rubia a Mir-Tina que ésta última solo dijo.

-"Voy a conocer a un chico tan valiente"- dijo la castaña gimiendo y tocándose sus pechos mientras cierra sus ojos, esa es la razón de que ella no es tan popular en los chicos, pero ella pronto sentirá el poder de un hombre que se hace respetar.

-"Guau, ya estás mojadas"- decía Byul-Jjin para luego hacer un "Bbrbrbrbrbrbr" en la concha de Mir-tina que ya está gimiendo en el más puro estado del placer.

Pero La rubia no se dio cuenta que su amiga la agarró con sus piernas y ahora ella está encima de la rubia y con una sonrisa triunfante, dijo.

-"Hazlo rápido"- lo dijo con una sonrisa para luego decir, -"¿Quién dormirá con Yunsel?, sé que no es el llamado príncipe Pene que Miro Danbi está tan babeada"- dijo Mir-tina con curiosidad ya que cuando llegaron el grupo, todos estaban en silencio, Ahra tenía los ojos rojos que indicaba que había llorado pero la vio con una sonrisa tan feliz que nadie del grupo dijo nada en ese momento, solo supo por Miro Danbi que había un tipo que no se había corrido y la tenía grande, ese rumor corrió como pólvora prendiendo y ella sospechó otra cosa.

-"Dime su nombre"- sentenció la castaña mientras la rubia miraba con anhelo la vagina a ser chupada por ella de su compañera.

-"Ah, si, es cierto, sé su nombre"- dijo la rubia llamada Byul-Jjin para continuar, -"Se llama Son Gokú, él lucía como todo un guerrero, un guerrero muy diferente a los lobos"- reveló la rubia dejando curiosa a Mir-Tina por ese misterioso hombre.

-"mmmmm, un guerrero diferente, ¿de dónde vino?"- preguntó la castaña a su amiga que ella solo respondió.

-"Nadie sabe, porque ni los lobos sabían de su presencia"- respondió la mujer rubia a su amiga que a ésta la dejó más interesada.

-"Pero, ¿por qué lo escogió y por qué tenía los ojos rojos cuando llegó?"- preguntó Mir-Tina más interesada de ese tal Son Gokú que vino de la nada y es top secret en los zorros rojos y quiere saber por qué.

-"Ah cierto, Son Gokú derrotó a Ahra Yunsel dos veces, una en la base de los lobos y la otra cuando él lo rechazó al devolverle el collar, pero lo peor, es lo que hizo"- dijo la rubia que dejó más curiosa y sorprendida a Mir-Tina.

-"Es que derrotó a Ga-Rim-Ryu de un solo golpe, un solo maldito golpe y una especie de fuerza invisible causado por él a Ahra yunsel que ella estaba cegada por la rabia de ser rechazada por él, debió haber elegido a Ga-Rim pero lo que más me impactó es otra cosa"- dijo la rubia recordando como si fuera hace una hora las acciones del saiyajin.

-"Dime"- dijo más curiosa la castaña que Byul-Jjin dijo.

-"Es que ese hombre vio las lágrimas de Yunsel y la soltó de ese agarre invisible, la consoló dándole la sonrisa tan pura e inocente que yo… me sentiría sucia si lo quito, terminó aceptando el collar de acuerdo a lo que ella le explicó y… Ahra Yunsel salió con la sonrisa más cálida y llorando de felicidad porque ese hombre aceptó su collar"- reveló la rubia con una sonrisa que dejó más impactada que…

-"¿Existe hombres…. Ahhhhh"- no pudo completar sus palabras ya que la traviesa rubia empezó a chupar su vagina tomándose los fluidos de pasada…

-"Ah…. Quiero cono… cerlo…. Ah"- decía Mir-tina gimiendo como loca.

Mientras tanto, Ahra había salido de su habitación pensando en el hombre que le pasó el collar, ella cada vez que repasó sus palabras, la hizo pensar más en él, su nombre, su cara, su sonrisa sincera, seriedad, la forma en que caminó, y ayudó a los heridos, su pureza o sea todo, lo recordó todo en esa noche, en la que poco a poco amaba cada faceta de ese hombre, aquel que solo le bastó un solo golpe en dejar fuera de combate a Ga-Rim-Ryuu, pero de repente, sus pensamientos en el saiyajin se cortó ya que vio a un grupo de tres chicas conversando de algo triviales hasta que…

-"¿es en serio?"- dijo una tal peli negra corta con los ojos del mismo color y baja de estatura vestida con un traje ajustado rojo pegado a su bien formado cuerpo, -"¿Miro Danbi?"- fue la pregunta de otra chica.

-"Si, ella no ha comido nada hasta ahora"- fueron las palabras de la pelinegra corta llamada Hena-Pinae que pertenece al equipo de los zorros.

-"Pero esto es peligroso"- continuó diciendo la chica a las otras dos que venían con ella.

-"Se está enamorando"- fueron las palabras de revelación de Henae que las demás quedaron con una gota de sudor.

-"Ella será castigada por eso"- decía una chica de cabello rosado largo tomado en una cola de caballo rizado, sus ojos del mismo color, como también vestida con una especie de kimono blanco con bordes negros en la parte de arriba y unos pantalones ajustados como botas de color negro y de la misma estatura que Hena, como también un buen físico, esa chica se llama Hera-Pinae y pertenece al mismo grupo de chica de los zorros.

-"Hmmm, ¿él es realmente especial para ella?"- dijo la más alta del grupo, una mujer muy hermosa, cabello gris largo tomado en una cola, ojos del mismo color pintado con bordes rojos, vestida con una playera de mujer sin mangas con tirantes color blanco, un hermoso cuerpo algo voluptuoso, con unas calzas corta verde oscura en sus anchas caderas y un par de botas, esa chica se llama Cho-A perteneciente al mismo grupo de los zorros.

-"Su nombre es Hae-Rang, ¿cierto?"- preguntó Cho-A con algo de interés, pero quería saber algo más.

-"No pude ver su rostro, pero aparentaba ser un cachorrito… y… su pene… Se veía muy grande"- reveló Hena a las dos chicas que quedaron algo sorprendidas.

-"¿de verdad?"- preguntaron ambas algo impresionadas a Hena que ella asintió volteando.

-"Si, se vería como el rey de los penes y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que Cho-A quería saber que lo inquietaba.

-"Oye, quiero saber quién es la persona que tiene el collar de Yunsel"- preguntó la peli gris muy curiosa y la peli rosa de Hera también quería saber.

-"Ah, ese… bueno… se llama Son Gokú"- reveló Hena con algo de miedo ya que vio lo fuerte que es al derrotar a Ahra y a Ga-Rim-Ryu.

-"Oí que derrotó a Ahra y a Ga-Rim-ryu sin romper a sudar"- dijo Cho-A a la chica que ella asintió.

-"Si… lo peor es que se notaba que no era de los lobos, un maldito golpe le bastó para dejar fuera de combate al líder de Ga-Rim-Bee y lo peor de todo es que casi rechaza a Ahra como su pareja"- reveló Hena sacándose el peso de encima ya que no ha podido dormir bien por lo imponente que se veía el saiyajin y que no se venía con juego.

-"Pero, él, es muy honorable, puro, guapo, valiente al aceptar el collar de Ahra Yunsel, ¿Quién de los lobos haría eso?"- preguntó Hena que las Hera-Pinae la peli rosa responde.

-"Nadie, reclamarían el collar de una"- Cho-A quedó más sorprendida por eso y se preguntó si se encontraría con él y en qué situación, porque si él derrotó a un lobo muy fuerte entre ellos como a una de las mejores de los zorros, ¿Qué sería de ella?. "Pero lo veremos" pensó la peli gris con algo de miedo/emoción causado por un hombre.

Hena-Pinae miró a Yunsel que está en la puerta de la habitación de Byul-Jjin que ya saben.

-"Oye Yunsel, dinos más por ese hombre que le diste el collar"- dijo la pelinegra corta con una sonrisa pícara.

-"Oye, debe estar cansada ahora por lo que pasó"- dijo Hera-Pinae la pelirosada mientras caminaban en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Byul-Jjin.

-"¿Pero qué haces en esta habitación?, es la de Byul-Jjin"- dijo la pelinegra bajita que oyeron gemido en aquella habitación que sacó miradas perplejas en las chicas presentes en la puerta.

-"Bueno… parecía que está ocupada"- dijo Ahra Yunsel pero.

-"¿y qué?"- dijo Hena-Pinae para continuar, -"por qué dudaste en entrar a su habitación?"- entonces apenas abrieron un poco la habitación y vieron a Byul-Jjin con Mir-Tina haciendo un 69 en la cama de forma más sukulenta.

-"AH-AH"- gemían las dos que después de tanta calentura, la rubia lanzó una revelación que impactará a todas las chicas de ahí.

-"¿quieres saber algo?"- dijo la rubia para cambiar de posición y ambas estás de frentes masturbándose para luego sacar un consolador doble para que se penetren gimiendo como loca.

-"AH dime, ah"- decía Mir-tina entre gemidos… que la rubia dijo.

-"Son Gokú… es un hombre puro de corazón… inocente, maduro, valiente y tiene un cuerpo que los hombres matarían por tenerlo"- gritó la chica rubia entre gemido mientras que más chicas estaban en la puerta viendo lo que estaban haciendo esas dos.

-"Y más encima… hace un rato, me confirmaron que la tiene más grande que el rey de los penes y que TODAVÍA NO HA SIDO TOMADO POR NADIE"- reveló la rubia ya que habiendo infiltrado en el reino de los lobos, cuando en ese lapso de tiempo antes de que la rubia hiciera lo rikolino con Mir-Tina, a Gokú lo desnudaron los lobos para medirle el nepe, sin erecta, ya era más grande que el de Hae-Rang, y eso uno de los infiltrado, hombre si para no levantar sospechas, les dijo a la jefa de la unidad de los zorros, eso sí pasó por la reina y en ese caso, llegó a oídos de la rubia y ahí armó el mambo por la calentura con su amiga.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes…ah?"- preguntó gimiendo como loca la castaña dejando excitada más.

-"La solté, pero no importa, pero su cuerpo, mirada y esa anaconda lo llamaron el dios pene"- decía la rubia y ambas se corrieron imaginándose estar en los brazos del saiyajin y dándole duro contra el muro.

Entonces de tantas chicas salieron a la puerta de la habitación que ellas le preguntaron a la rubia.

-"Ese Gokú, el dios pene, quiero probarlo, quiero hacerlo, queremos saber más de él"- decían las chicas presentes dejando con una sonrisa a la rubia y a las tres primeras quedaron con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa cálida en Ahra, ya que cada vez se está convenciendo de que tomó la decisión correcta de darle el collar al saiyajin.

-"Oigan, yo cobro por esa información"- dijo Byul-Jjin con una sonrisa perversa mientras que Mir-Tina está cansada tirada en la cama pensando conocer a ese hombre.

Mientras tantos…

-"Uf, siento que voy a sentir mareos, qué clases es esa"- dijo el saiyajin para sí mismo recordando esas clases de poses sexuales con las chicas que ya la había visto antes cuando el maestro Roshi le mostraba esas revistas, "Aquí el maestro roshi, sería el mejor maestro de la historia, pero les daría lecciones de la importancia de las artes marciales y su propósito" pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa el saiyajin recordando lo que pasó mientras está frente a una persona muy conocida mirándolo con odio por lo que hizo la vez pasada el saiyajin.

Hace un rato atrás en la sala de Pu sil.

-"Recuerda Gokú todas esas poses, ¿queda claro?"- dijo el hombre calvo a cargo que el saiyajin le salió una gota de sudor pero asintió ante eso, como también lo hicieron medir su nepe y en su estado de reposo ya está a la par de Hae-rang con su nepe erecto y como no sabían cómo estimularlo, concluyeron que está en top one de los one por los ejercicios hechos.

-"Dio 1000 vueltas en solo diez minutos casi destruyendo todo como saltar obstáculos infinitas veces, está en un nivel más que el uno en todo"- esa revelación del teniente Ma-Gi dejó con un shock a los presentes que Gokú "creo que se me pasó la mano" pensó el saiyajin ya que su verdadera velocidad supera por mucho a la de super Gotenk en su estado base, si a plena potencia puede fácilmente entrar en el tiempo, una velocidad inconmensurable, saltar es de lo más fácil.

-"Pero para comprobar si debe estar en el grupo de elite, debemos probarlo en un duelo"- dijo el hombre encargado de Pu sil que para terminar la tonta discusión en donde debe ser reclutado Gokú que decidieron aceptar eso.

Una vez en el patio de batalla de Pu-sil, dos tipos están tomando agua y aseándose su torso después de un largo "entrenamiento"

-"Uf, ese entrenamiento está cada vez más difícil"- dijo uno poniendo su toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-"Si, eso es verdad"- dijo su compañero aprobando para luego voltear y ver a Ga-Rim-Ryu parado junto a su grupo que es un tipo alto, musculoso con un arma consiste en una cimitarra doble grande lo conocen como el héroe poderoso "Hawong", un gordito bajo con un escudo atrás con el cabello afro se llama el gran defensor "Baioden", un tipo flaco tipo Bruce lee con anteojos cuyo nombre se llama Surimaru, el gran atacante más Hae-Rang mirando a su único oponente, el saiyajin Son Gokú solo con la playera negra puesta mirando con los brazos cruzados.

Gokú miró a Ga-rim-Ryu que lo está mirando con odio y ganas de asesinarlo mientras su equipo lo miraba seriamente.

-"Quiero asesinarte por la humillación que recibí, Son Gokú"- decía Ga-Rim-Ryu apuntando con su espada al saiyajin que éste no dijo nada.

-"Pero, ¿vas a pelear sin espada?"- preguntó enojado Ga-rim que el saiyajin solo cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa confiable.

-"Con o sin espada, no son rivales para mí ni aunque peleen en grupo"- dijo el saiyajin haciendo enojar más al mejor grupo de lobos, Ga-Rim-Bee, Hae-Rang se enojó un poco ya que él también es hábil peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-"Yo atacaré primero"- dijo Hae-Rang preparando su espada que le dio el consejo de investigación de los lobos.

-"Hae-Rang, entonces atácame"- desafió Gokú mirando seriamente al chico que éste se puso en pose de pelea.

-"Haré tragar sus palabras Gokú"- y con esas palabras, el muchacho atacó al saiyajin, abalanzándose a toda velocidad que cuando estaba a punto de hacer el golpe con su espada, se detuvo a escaso milímetros de la frente del saiyajin que éste lo está mirando con una sonrisa seria.

-"Oye, ¿por qué no esquivaste mi ataque?"- preguntó Hae Rang extrañado que el saiyajin sonrió.

-"Porque no vi intenciones de atacar, sabía que al último momento te detendrías"- respondió Gokú dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes incluyendo el alto consejo administrativo y de investigación.

-"¿Sabía desde el primer momento eso?, es un experto en las batallas"- dijo Beakk-Mu con sorpresa que los demás asintieron a las palabras del hombre con un vendaje en el ojo.

Hae-Rang retrocedió unos metros lejos del saiyajin que levantó su dedo índice creando un aura blanca que nadie se percató de eso.

-"Atácame con todo lo que tienes y yo lo interceptaré con un solo dedo"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa confiable que dejó más sorprendido a los presentes.

-"No me culpes si te corto ese dedo, presumido"- y con esas palabras, Hae-Rang se lanzó a con todo para darle un corte vertical en el saiyajin que éste lo interceptó con un solo dedo dejando en shock a todos.

-"¿pero cómo?"- dijeron todos con la boca desencajada al suelo que Gokú dijo.

-"¿eso es todo?"- preguntó aburrido Gokú que Hae Rang decidió ir a por todo dando ataque con la espada a una velocidad que a los ojos de Gokú es muy lenta, interceptó cada ataque del muchacho tal y como lo hizo con Trunk cuando se encontraron por primera vez, "No puedo ni siquiera moverlo" pensó el chico sorprendido y frustrado que siguió atacando hasta que Gokú detuvo su ataque con sus dos dedos apretando la espada, Hae Rang trató de sacar su espada y no podía por la fuerza del saiyajin, "No puedo sacarlo, es muy fuerte" pensaba sudando a mares el chico que no podía zafar ese ataque así que decidió pegarle una patada en la entrepierna que Gokú ni se inmutó ante tal golpe dejando con los ojos bien abiertos a todos los presentes, "¿qué?, aparte de humillarlo, la tiene dura como el acero y ni siquiera se le paró" pensaron cada persona presente.

-"Que decepción eres, esperé más de ti"- dijo Gokú serio para tocar la frente de Hae-Rang que cayó inconsciente al contacto que le dio el saiyajin, Gokú lo tomó como un saco de papas y lo llevó a un lado del campo de batalla para mirar al equipo Ga-Rim-Bee.

-"Me dijeron que ustedes es el mejor equipo del reino de los lobos, así que atáquenme"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa confiable que hizo enojar a Ga-Rim-Ryu que éste se lanzó a una velocidad monstruosa que traspasó la espada de forma horizontal al saiyajin pero no le pasó nada.

-"¿eso es todo?"- preguntó Gokú al líder de ese grupo que éste enojado, lanzó varios cortes con su espada, pero traspasaba al saiyajin como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-"¿Cómo lo hace?, es intangible"- dijo el encargado de administración de Pu-Sil con una mirada en shock al igual que los de investigación, Beakk-Mu no podía decir nada ya que no tiene respuesta a eso.

-"Eres más patético que antes"- dijo Gokú para ver que el chico de gafas llamado Surimaru, lo atacó con sus puños pero igual lo traspasó pasando de largo, para luego lanzarle una ráfaga de patadas y golpes con el mismo resultado.

-"De verdad, con esos ataque tan básicos no pueden vencerme"- dijo Gokú que Ga-Rim y Surimaru se hicieron a un lado para que el grandulón usara su arma para golpear de lleno al saiyajin que éste dejó de usar su velocidad para recibir de lleno el impacto sonando un Boom en la zona creando una nube de polvo porque lo hizo de forma vertical.

-"Ja, no eres la gran cosa contra mí, Hawong"- dijo el grandulón con una sonrisa, pero se le fue a uno de sorpresa y Shock para ver al saiyajin con la mano en alto deteniendo el arma con una sonrisa tranquila y sin romper a sudar.

-"¿de verdad?, pensé que me darían al menos un calentamiento, pero ni eso"- dijo Gokú para romper el arma en pedazos para darle una patada en el estómago de Hawong que lo mandó a volar lejos dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"Dos menos, faltan tres"- dijo Gokú mirando a los tres restantes, el gordito preparó su escudo y en posición de tortuga para exclamar.

-"Soy el más duro del equipo"- decía con una sonrisa arrogante que Gokú extendió su mano lanzando un ataque de viento comprimido que mandó a volar dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"Mi amigo Yagirobe tiene más resistencia que tú"- dijo el saiyajin serio para mirar a los dos restantes que están mirando serio y aterrado por lo que hizo Gokú.

-"Les demostraré una pizca de mi poder"- dijo Gokú para con su ki, crear vientos saliendo de él mandando a volar a Ga-Rim-Ryu y Surimaru que no aguantaron el viento creado por Gokú dejándolo fuera de combate, el viento cesó y el lugar está hecho un caos.

-"Este hombre es de otro mundo, otra liga fuera de la nuestra"- dijo Beakk-Mu en shock, porque vio con sus ojos, ese tal Son Gokú, salió de la nada y derrotó a la mejor tropa de los lobos, los Ga-Rim-Bee, ya no tienen duda de nada lo que vieron, ese hombre es impredecible, alguien que no sabe de imposible y todos pensaron lo mismo en que decidieron hacer su primera misión, enfrentar a uno de los equipos de los zorros.

-"Si, los derrotó fácil"- dijo el jefe de Pu-sil mientras que los de investigación asintieron, sus ojos vieron lo increíble, lo imposible hecho por un hombre, pero…

-"Deben entrenar mucho, porque con este poder, un asesino que me enfrenté cuando era niño, los mata en un abrir y cerrar de ojo"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a Ga-Rim que apenas se está poniendo de pie mientras que los demás, están muy afectados por el poder y el golpe que les dio el saiyajin.

-"¿crees que me derr…. Aghhhhh"- Ga-rim sintió un golpe en su estómago y vio que el puño del saiyajin está incrustado ahí, no lo vio, no se dio cuenta cuando rayos vino ahí, Gokú solo suspiró y dijo.

-"Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú, o quien sea de la nación de los lobos o de los zorros rojos, debes tener en cuenta eso si eres un guerrero"- sermoneó el saiyajin seriamente a Ga-rim-Ryu que éste cayó inconsciente mientras que los otros están en shock por la humillante derrota en manos de un solo hombre, los de investigación y los de Administración de Pu-sil al igual que todos los reclutas de la unidad estrella quedaron completamente en silencio, esos reclutas decidieron guardar silencio y no cometer la estupidez de desafiarlo porque si lo hacen, les irá igual que ellos.

-"Bien hecho, Son Gokú, derrotaste con facilidad a los Ga-Rim-Bee con suma facilidad, una hazaña increíble como también derrotaste al hijo de Muk-Bbom que es un prodigio en las peleas "- fueron las palabras de Beak-Mu que al saiyajin encogió sus hombros como si nada y dijo.

-"Ya hice lo que me pidieron, ¿puedo ir a entrenar por mi cuenta?"- el jefe de Pu-Sil y el encargado de investigación y los demás miembros tenían curiosidad del cómo es el método de entrenamiento de ese hombre que lo hizo re fuerte.

-"Puedes entrenar aquí si lo desea, estamos deseoso de ver su entrenamiento, ¿están todos de acuerdo?"- dijo BeaK-Mu al equipo de investigación que todos dijeron "Si" en aprobación a las palabras de su jefe.

-"Está bien, pero deberían alejarse por donde estaban o lejos de aquí por su seguridad"- fueron las condiciones del saiyajin que los demás sin pensarlo, se alejaron con la mirada extrañada, pensaron que su entrenamiento no sería la gran cosa, pero…

-"Bien es hora"- dijo Gokú para sacar una especie de traje gigante para ponérselo, entonces apretó el botón del símbolo de whiss y su peso aumentó exponencialmente causando un leve temblor en la zona mientras que Gokú casi de hunde por ese peso, pero lo pudo contrarrestar.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- preguntó Beak-Mu que Ma-gi con los ojos abiertos dijo.

-"Fue causado por el traje de Gokú, pero lo peor es que, al hundirse ese traje, el suelo aguanta una cierta cantidad de peso sin hundirse y ese traje, debería pesar millones de toneladas"- fue la revelación de Ma-Gi que dejó en shock a todos los presentes pero vieron que el saiyajin empezó a hacer flexiones de piernas, pero cuando pasó los diez minutos, Gokú llevaba más de cuatro mil y ahí lo vieron sudar a mares quedando con los ojos bien abiertos.

-"Este hombre es increíble, ¿de dónde viene?"- dijo el director de Pu-sil en shock por la dedicación al entrenamiento que está dando el saiyajin.

-"Si éste hombre desafía al rey, Gokú se convierte el próximo de una forma muy fácil"- dijo Beak-Mu y si el rey quiere matarlo, deberá pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer eso.

Después Gokú empezó a hacer abdominales otros cinco mil más, para luego hacer flexiones de brazos, cino mil más para luego, hacer las flexiones de brazos con su dedo pulgar pie arriba dejando con los ojos más abiertos a todos los presentes incluyendo a Ga-Rim-Bee junto al nuevo, Hae-Rang y se dieron cuenta del por qué los derrotó tan fácil y ellos menos Ga-Rim empezaron a respetar más a Gokú y se sentirían muy honrados tenerlos en el equipo Ga-Rim-Be que, si lo desea, él ser su nuevo líder, en cuanto al peli negro, decidió no hacer nada porque ya sería muy estúpido volver a desafiarlo a un combate.

Pasaron las dos horas, Gokú terminó de entrenar el estilo de Whiss para adquirir el ultra instinto y hoy es el día crucial para hacerlo, Gokú desactivó el traje ponderado y lo puso en el bolsillo dimensional, secando su sudor con una toalla de cortesía de uno de los reclutas.

-"Gracias, eres muy amable"- dijo el saiyajin con una media sonrisa que el soldado se puso en pose firme y dijo.

-"No, el honor es mío"- terminó de decir el soldado para luego hacer la media vuelta e irse a donde sus compañeros.

-"Gokú, vaya forma en entrenar, ahora veo por qué derrotaste al mejor equipo, ¿lo haces siempre?"- preguntó Beak-Mu al saiyajin que éste asintió con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Pues sí, entreno desde que era niño por mi abuelo para luego pasar por maestros de artes marciales hasta ahora"- reveló Gokú que el encargado de investigación asintió y dijo.

-"Pero, ¿de dónde vienes Son Gokú?"- preguntó curioso el hombre ya que no hay persona en esta isla con una fuerza como el de este hombre.

-"Es una larga historia, pero se los contaré después de ir a meditar, pero les daré una condición"- dijo Gokú que los presentes asintieron mirando atento al saiyajin.

-"lo que les contaré, que no salga de aquí, ¿queda claro?"- fue la condición seria del saiyajin patrullero del tiempo que los presentes como el equipo Ga-Rim-bee, administración de Pu-Sil, como el de investigación, más que todos sus jefes asintieron con una promesa.

-"Ok, pero ahora, debo ir a un lugar en paz para meditar"- dijo Gokú que a Beak-Mu le salió una sonrisa y dijo.

-"Hay un bosque a unas cuantas millas de aquí, pero en un rato va a llover, espero que no te moleste"-dijo el tipo pasándole un mapa, iban a prepararle un carruaje pero el saiyajin levitó dejando a todos atónitos.

-"Entonces los veré en un rato, hasta luego"- y con esas palabras, el patrullero del tiempo salió volando.

-"Este hombre es una caja de sorpresa, ¿Qué más sorpresas se trae entre manos ese hombre?"- se preguntó el hombre con el parche negro en el ojo que los demás ya estaban curioso por el origen de ese hombre.

EN EL BOSQUE…

El saiyajin se puso en posición de loto y sus sentidos del ki incrementaron a desde el bosque en que estaba hasta a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda por el momento, sintió el ki del equipo Ga-Rim-Bee acercándose a paso lento hasta cierta punto, quizás encontrarse con él, como también a un grupo de chicas que están más o menos lejos de él, pero una chica está más cerca de él, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, porque tiene un objetivo y ese objetivo es romper el cascarón como lo hizo su contra parte de una de las líneas de tiempo.

"Simularé la batalla contra Jiren" pensó el saiyajin poniéndose en su lugar de su contraparte, se notó que estaba asustado por el aterrador poder que liberó el guerrero del universo 11, trató de usar el super saiyajin, el segundo nivel, pasando de una al super saiyajin dios rojo y nada, pasó al super saiyajin Blue con el kaioken x20, nada, ese guerrero es poderoso, así que usó la genkidama.

"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo" pensó Gokú simulando mentalmente esa genkidama" seguía en sus pensamientos simulando esa pelea, pasó entre quien cede en la genkidama, Jiren tenían las de ganar y usó todo su poder.

"Vamos, tengo que encontrar algo… y…." terminó de pensar ya que Gokú de esa línea de tiempo, tuvo que interponerse ante esa genkidama, sonrió y…

Una chica de los zorros rojos está caminando y avistó en los cielos a un chico volando, o sea, un hombre, cabellos de palmeras, traje muy diferentes a los lobos.

"Tiene que ser él" dijo la chica de estatura media, voluptuosa al de aparentar ser una gordita, pero no lo es, tiene grandes atributos y una cadera muy ancha, vestido con un traje apegado a su cuerpo color púrpura y una especie de faja en su torso, lleva puesto un hacha grande, cabello corto rizado color morado, sus ojos del mismo color y una piel suave clara, la lluvia hizo su presencia y eso no fue impedimento para seguir a buscar a su presa hasta que lo encontró.

-"Aquí está, no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad para mí sola"- se dijo para sí misma la chica llamada Hangri Youngji lamiéndose los labios ya que si lo que dijo esa rubia llamada Byul-Jjin es cierto, entonces el dios pene está frente a ella, pero lo vio meditando, ella vio su espalda ancha y sus músculos bien marcados, ni un ápice de grasa que hizo lamer más los labios a Youngji.

-"Me gané la lotería…"- iba a decir algo más pero un temblor empezó a hacer presencia en el lugar mientras que ella está a unos metros de él, unos diez metros de él.

EN AMBOS REINOS…

-"¿Qué estás pasando?"- se dijo la gente en pánico por ese temblor, lo que ello no sabían es que todo el universo está temblando porque el saiyajin está librando un estado difícil controlar para los dioses.

Ahora con Youngji, ella le iba a dar aviso a su oponente para que huyeran juntos, pero, el lugar dejó de temblar y de repente…

Unos chispazos como si de rayos se tratase sonó alrededor del saiyajin y…

Una columna de luz hizo su presencia cubriendo unos diez metros de diámetro dejando en shock a la chica que tuvo que cubrir los ojos.

-"Esa columna de Luz, está cerca… oh no"- dijo preocupado Beak-Mu porque sabe que el lugar donde ésta presenciando la columna de luz haciendo despejar esas nubes de una cesando la lluvia que se hizo notar en ambos reinos dejando en shock a todo aquel que vieron ese fenómeno de la naturaleza, Ahra quedó con los ojos abiertos al igual que las chicas presentes, incluyendo a la reina mirando desde la azotea del palacio, peor aún el rey de los lobos Negros, que pidieron informe de situación de inmediato.

AHORA CON GOKÚ…

Youngji seguía cubriéndose sus ojos en el lugar y se dio cuenta que los árboles y piedras están levitando y ella usó su hacha en el suelo duro para no salir volando, entonces una vez que la luz poco a poco cesó hasta un destello azul hizo su presencia dejando con la vista normal y el sol haciendo su presencia, Youngji miró al saiyajin para ver si estaba bien, lo que vio la dejó congelada, más no de miedo, sino de sorpresa, ella vio a un Gokú de pie, su cabello negro erizándose un poco con bordes plateados, una especie de fuego azul con plata rodeaba a ese hombre a espalda de ella, entonces vio que su oponente se volteó…

"¿Él es el Son Gokú?" pensó Youngji mirando asombrada y cayó de rodilla por el peso que sintió alrededor, vio los ojos plateados intensos de él y esa mirada penetrante que hacía que ella se sintiera húmeda ahí abajo, respirando de forma pesada y su corazón latiendo a muy rápido y lo único que dijo ella es…

-"Es un dios"- dijo la peli púrpura mirando esa aura, esos ojos, su mirada penetrante, es Gokú.

-"Veo que te impresiona mi nuevo estado"- dijo el saiyajin sin emoción alguna que ella no podía hacer nada ni decir nada ante tal presencia angelical.

-"¿quieres tener una pelea conmigo, cierto?"- preguntó Gokú sin emoción alguna a causa del ultra instinto.

-"S… Si… yo… soy… Hangri Youngji, quiero…"- no podía terminar sus palabras que apenas se puso de pie, pero le daba terror atacarlo pero a la vez, sintió paz que transmitía él, serenidad, madurez, pureza, sus ojos delataba ser un hombre de mil batallas, sus brazos, torso, cara, piernas y todo eso, lo hacía ver un hombre que se respeta, o sea, macho alfa.

-"Entonces atácame, quiero probar tu fuerza"- dijo Gokú con una media sonrisa carente de emoción pero su aura plateada con azul vivo decían lo contrario, Youngji se puso de pie.

-"Pero, ¿no me harás nada cierto?"- preguntó algo de miedo la peli púrpura de un voluptuoso cuerpo que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Tienes mi palabra, no te haré nada si tú no quieres"- la chica sintió que eran palabras sinceras y lleno de paz, entonces ella sonrió cálidamente se puso en pose de pelea.

-"Entonces atacaré, soy Hangri Youngji, perteneciente a un equipo estrella de los zorros, recuérdame, Gokú"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa confiada que atacó al saiyajin que cuando iba a hacer un corte con su hacha, Gokú la esquivó sin problema con los ojos cerrados, entonces ella siguió pero el mismo resultado por un lapso de tiempo, ella cansada frente a ese hombre dijo.

-"¿solo te defenderás?"- dijo la peli púrpura que el saiyajin solo responde:

-"Si, pero ahora atacaré, prepárate"- la chica se puso en pose de defensa y un destello de luz finito, ya está frente a ella dejándole en shock y la desarmó volviendo a la misma posición.

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- preguntó en shock la voluptuosa Hangri Youngji que el saiyajin dijo.

-"Solo usé mi velocidad, ahora te digo, ¿quieres seguir peleando?"- preguntó el saiyajin que la chica tenía dos opciones, rendirse y hacer el acto al instante o pasarle el collar, seguir peleando hasta el final sabiendo ella que no tiene oportunidad alguna y saliera noqueada, ya que como le dijeron antes, el hombre no está interesado en tener relaciones sexuales con chicas por lo que pasó con Ahra Yunsel, pero ella no quería perder esa oportunidad y tomó una decisión.

-"Me… me rindo"- dijo Hangri Youngji resignada a su destino, ella iba a decir algo más pero…

Gokú se des transformó volviendo a su estado base cayendo al suelo cansado de rodillas que la chica se preocupó y fue a socorrer al saiyajin.

-"Gokú, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó con preocupación la peli púrpura que el saiyajin la miró a los ojos ya que ambos están en el mismo nivel, o sea, ella está agachada mirando con preocupación el estado de Gokú.

-"Si, es que, primera vez que uso este estado y… me desgasté mucho, jejejeje"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que Youngji dejando de lado por el momento a lo que vino, ayudó al saiyajin a que se ponga de pie y éste le dio una sonrisa.

-"Gracias, Youngji"- dijo Gokú con gratitud que a ella se le contagió esa sonrisa del saiyajin y se dio cuenta que es muy diferente a los Lobos, Gokú le dijo que caminara unos metros con él y ella asintió sin decir nada y avanzaron caminando mientras Youngji tomaba el brazo del saiyajin a su hombro para que caminara sin caer.

-"Detengámonos aquí"- dijo Gokú para luego de su bolsillo, sacar una cápsula dejando muy curiosa a la chica en cuestión, entonces vio que el saiyajin apretó botón de dicha cápsula Choi y lo lanzó causando una explosión de humo saliendo una casa circular dejando con los ojos muy abiertos en la chica…

-"Gokú… ¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó Youngji muy impresionada.

-"Te lo diré una vez que entremos, necesito reponer energías"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica asintió y ambos entraron a dicha casa sin nadie que viera, bueno hay un grupo de chicas buscando a Hangri Youngji por lo que pasó hace unos minutos.

ENTONCES, ¿Qué pasará con Hangri Youngji ahora que está con un gokú sin energías?, ¿cuál será la reacción de ella cuando se entere de su origen y el por qué ese objeto en forma de cápsula se convirtió en una casa, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de Dragon Xeno Perfect Half.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

NDA: YA SÉ YA SÉ, LA RIKURA DE LA CHICA ESA CON EL KOKUN, PERO LO HARÉ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO YA QUE EL EXCESO DE RIKURA me afectó esa escena de las dos zorras en que la rubia soltó todo de Gokú y ahora una avalancha de chicas quieren ir a comprobar si eso es cierto. Bueno el primer lemon será YoungjixGokú para preparar lo más sukulentos, eso sí trataré de hacer en otros capítulos más, el lemon con Ahra más sukulento todavía. Eso ya saben este Manwha es de género hentai, Drama, aventura o sea, de todo un poco. Eso y nos vimos..


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: Bueno espero que le gusten los capítulos de éste y por ahora trataré de hacer lo mejor de mí para dar una buena redacción o si no, me voy de FF para siempre jamás, nada de hiatus, bueno aquí empiezo.

Capítulo cuatro: "El origen del patrullero del tiempo y la misión de Gokú"

Una vez que Youngji entró ayudando al saiyajin, dentro de la casa circular (parecida a la que vivía en su universo con Milk, Gohan y Goten), la peli púrpura no podía creer el lugar dentro, vio cosas sencillas como una mesa para cuatro personas, un living, o sea, la casa es muy acogedor, dejando de lado esos detalles, Youngji puso a Gokú en la silla para que descanse un rato.

-"Gracias, eres la mejor Youngji, jejejeje"- dijo el saiyajin débilmente para cerrar levemente sus ojos que la chica miraba el lugar y vio un cuadro en que sale una fotografía de él, una mujer de baja estatura de cabellera negra, un joven de la edad de Hae-Rang y un niño idéntico al saiyajin teniendo las mejores sonrisas al igual que su padre.

"Así que eso es una familia, padre, madre, hijos" pensó Yongji que su corazón se enterneció al ver esa foto por un lapso de tiempo.

-"Veo que te gusta la foto, ¿verdad?"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que la chica salió de su trance para mirar al saiyajin con una mirada perpleja.

-"Eh, si, ¿es tu familia?"- preguntó la chica curiosa que el saiyajin solo sonrió.

-"Si, la mujer que ves ahí es Milk, mi esposa, el joven mayor es Gohan y el menor es Goten"- repondió el saiyajin mientras seguía sentado tratando de reponer energía, pero recordó la bolsa marrón que está al lado de la foto en donde está la chica.

-"Youngji"- llamó el patrullero del tiempo a la chica que ella dijo.

-"Dime Gokú"-

-"¿puedes traerme esa bolsa marrón por favor?"- le pidió el azabache a la peli púrpura en que ella miró dicha bolsa, lo tomó y se lo pasó al saiyajin, Gokú le sonrió agradeciéndole por ese favor concedido, abrió la bolsa sacando un frijol verde dejando muy perpleja a Youngji.

-"Gokú, ¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó la curiosa peli púrpura voluptuosa al saiyajin.

-"Ah, esto, es una semilla del ermitaño"- fue la respuesta de Gokú a la hermosa mujer de cabello corto morado, ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

-"¿Para qué sirve?"- preguntó más curiosa la voluptuosa chica.

-"Ya lo verás"- responde Gokú para luego comer la semilla, lo masticó y luego lo tragó volviendo sus energías a la normalidad para ponerse de pie dejando muy sorprendida a la chica.

-"Gokú, tú…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque es interrumpido por el saiyajin.

-"Pues, sí, esas semillas sanan heridas hasta los más graves, como también reponen las energías de uno. ¿es genial?"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa que ella solo dijo.

-"Eres una caja de sorpresa Gokú, me dijiste que me explicarías todo acerca de la casa"- dijo Youngji recordando la promesa del saiyajin que éste solo sonrió.

-"Pues claro, pero para que sepas de las cápsulas, debes saber mi origen, de dónde vengo"- fueron las palabras de Gokú que Youngji asintió para decir.

-"Bueno, soy todo oído tuyo, Gokú"- dijo Youngji sentándose para poner sus piernas cruzadas, Gokú con una sonrisa solo dijo.

-"Pon tu mano en mi cabeza y yo haré el resto, ¿vale?"- propuso el saiyajin que la oji púrpura mira de forma perpleja al hombre que la derrotó, pero decidió confiar en él por lo que pasó hace un rato, entonces puso su mano en la cabeza de Gokú y el saiyajin le abrió sus mente para que viera sus recuerdos.

NDA: SI QUIEREN SE LO SALTAN…

Youngji vio un planeta que no era el de su mundo ni tampoco la nación de los zorros ni mucho menos el de los zorros en la que vio una nave en forma de pelota con un vidrio al medio, dentro de esa nave hay un niño con una vestimenta parecida al del hombre mayor de la cicatriz con el peinado idéntico al saiyajin y una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra con un traje similar al del hombre.

-"Kakarotto, no mires la luna llena"- dijo el hombre idéntico a él que concluyó que era su padre y la mujer su madre, Youngji quedó perplejo del por qué le decían kakarotto al niño que es Gokú, pero no pudo pensar más ya que la nave salió volando hacia los cielos vagando por el espacio exterior hasta la Tierra.

Salto en el tiempo, Youngji vio al niño Gokú entrenando por su abuelo Son Gohan, salto en el tiempo, Gokú está solo y es encontrado por Bulma, su mejor amiga para la aventura de las esferas del Dragón, la batalla contra Pilaf y su pandilla.

"Gokú desde niño que es fuerte, ahora supe por qué derrotó a Ahra y a Ga-Rim-Ryu sin romper a sudar" pensó con una sonrisa la peli púrpura para ver el entrenamiento de Gokú con su amigo Krillin bajo la tutela del maestro Roshi, el torneo en la que al final, el niño Gokí pierde contra el maestro, el reencuentro con su abuelo, la batalla contra el ejército de la patrulla roja, Tao Pai-Pai, la derrota de la patrulla en manos de un Gokú niño que dejó muy sorprendida a Youngji.

-"Tan pequeño y ya derrotó a un ejército él solito" se dijo para sí misma Youngji que seguía con la historia, el otro torneo contra Tien Shin Han perdiendo la final contra éste último y por poco, el asesinato de Krillin y las lágrimas de Gokú para ir a pelear contra el rey demonio piccoro siendo Gokú humillado por él, pero fue salvado de una muerte segura, fue donde la Torre Karin para tomar el agua ultra sagrada, quedándose tres días inconsciente por el efecto de dicha agua. El saito en el tiempo para ver la cruel batalla que tuvo Gokú siendo un joven contra el rey demonio piccoro, pero al final salió victorioso el saiyajin dejando feliz a la mujer viendo el pasado del saiyajin.

Otro salto en el tiempo, entrenando con Kami sama para luego ir al torneo ya joven y guapo para la pobre chica de ojos morado, ella no podía creer lo guapo e inocente que se veía él, pero lo dejó de lado ya que una joven le recordó la promesa de niños de casarse en la cual después de una pelea en el torneo, Gokú recordó la promesa con ella y aceptó dejando algo celosa a Youngji sin saber por qué, ya saben la sociedad del reino de los zorros era muy diferente a la de ella, salto en el tiempo, la batalla contra Piccoro Jr, la pelea fue brutal y apenas Gokú salió ganando con heridas muy graves, pero ganó.

Pasó el tiempo en el que Gokú tiene un hijo llamado Gohan, la pelea con Radizt que le dijo su origen, él pertenece a la raza de guerreros, los saiyajin y que su nombre natal es Kakarotto, la pelea fue más intensa que la otra, pero lo que más le sorprendió a YoungJi, es que Gohan, el hijo de Gokú, en un arranque de ira pudo herir seriamente a Radizt mientras que Gokú aprovechó sacrificarse junto a su hermano siendo traspasado por el Makanko sappo de piccoro, Radizt le dijo que dos saiyajin vendría en un año y eran más poderoso que él para luego morir al igual que Gokú causando que a Youngji llorara por ver a este hombre muerto, pasó el año entrenando en el otro mundo por Kaio-sama enseñándole el kaioken y la genkidama.

La pelea contra los saiyajin, la llegada de Gokú salvando a su mejor amigo y su hijo, derrotó a Nappa de un santiamén para ser asesinado por Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, la chica vio al hombre frente a Vegeta pelenado de forma intensa, Gokú dando todo de sí mismo superando a Vegeta por un rato de tiempo debido al desgaste del kaioken, cuando Vegeta iba a destruir la Tierra de su mundo con un Garlick Ho, Gokú usó su kamehameha, ambos no cedían en el choque de poderes en el que la Tierra tembló a causa del choque de poderes pero cuando Gokú aumentó 4 veces el kaioken, logró retroceder el Garlick Ho de Vegeta ganando esa pelea por un rato, pero Vegeta más adelante sobrevivió al ataque lanzando una luna artificial para transformarse en un Oozaru y sintió que Gokú se dio cuenta del asesinato de su abuelo, él lo mató cuando perdió la razón transformándose en un Oozaru, Gokú se vio en serias desventajas, pero al final con ayuda de su hijo, Krillin, Yagirobe que le cortó la cola al príncipe Vegeta que salió derrotado, pero logró escapar porque Gokú quería una revancha.

EL viaje a Namek para ver la pelea completa contra Freezer, esa pelea fue la más brutal que tuvo Gokú contra el emperador del mal, vio que ese ser jugaba con el saiyajin, pero cuando iba destruir Namek, Gokú le lanzó la genkidama recibiéndolo de lleno el emperador del mal, pero sobrevivió para dejar mal herido a Piccoro y matando a Krillin liberando la ira de Gokú transformándose en super saiyajin, la pelea contra Freezer se reanuda, el saiyajin con ventaja y una furia implacable contra Freezer mientras éste usó su máximo poder cambiando la balanza por igual, pero al pasar la pelea Freezer se debilitó y Gokú ganó pero el planeta Namek fue destruido.

Salto en el tiempo, Trunk del futuro advirtiendo sobre los androides y la enfermedad al corazón de Gokú, cosa que así fue, los androides hicieron su presencia en la que Cell los absorbió y esta vez Gohan se encargó de usar su potencial pasando al super saiyajin dos, pero a causa de la arrogancia de dicha transformación, impidió matar a Cell cuando pudo, pero al final Gokú se sacrificó para salvar la Tierra sacando lágrimas en la pobre chica que está presenciando todo en los recuerdos de Gokú.

"Gokú, oh, Gokú hiciste todo sin nada a cambio" pensaba Youngji por las batallas que pasó ese hombre y ahora se convencía más de la decisión y felicidad de Ahra, Gokú si que tiene un corazón de oro a pesar de que le tocó una esposa histérica pero buena madre.

Los años pasaron después de la derrota de Cell en manos del hijo de Gokú, se proclamó otro torneo en la cual, Gokú se unió por un día, pero el supremo kaioshin está en búsqueda de babidi que quiere despertar a un demonio llamado Majim Buu, un demonio que solo piensa destruir, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, Gokú vs Vegeta esa sangrienta Batalla, como también el super saiyajin tres de su hombre que lo hacía ver todo un macho alfa, humilló a ese gordo chicle pero su tiempo se agotó, Goten el hijo de Gokú y Trunks el hijo de Vegeta, se fuionaron para pelear contra Buu que destruyó la humanidad de un solo golpe dejando más aterrada a la chica que agradeció no estar en ese mundo, casi Gana Gotenks, pero el tiempo límite del ssj 3 impidió dicha victoria, la aparición de Gohan con su poder desbloqueado al máximo dándole la paliza de su a super Buu, pero como es astuto, logró hacer fusionar a Gotenks para absorber a Piccoro y a dicha fusión y la balanza a favor de Buu, Gokú revivido gracias al anciano kaioshin, para que Gokú se fueionara con su hijo pero eso no pasó, Buu lo logró absorber, pero Vegeta apareció y a pesar de la negativa de fusionarse, cedió a que se fusionara con su rival, Vegito hizo su escena humillando a super Buu de la forma más brutal, pero terminó absorbido por el demonio a propósito, se separaron dentro del cuerpo de Buu para buscar a sus hijos y Piccoro, cosa que fue así, salieron del cuerpo de Buu fusionados en super Gogeto, logran derrotar a Kid Buu salvando al gordo Buu que se volvió bueno gracias a Mr. Satán, la tierra en paz, otro lapso de tiempo, el torneo con Uub, entrenamiento y las batallas contra las fuerzas del mal, diferente a lo que pasó en Gt.

Pasaron los años y Gokú fue reclutado para ser el patrullero del tiempo para pasar las brutales batallas y velar por el equilibrio en las líneas temporales, el caos contra Demigra el dios demonio, Towa y Mira haciendo de las suyas hasta la pelea contra Kanba, entrenó las fases divinas y la misión a este mundo.

FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS…

Youngji sacó la mano del saiyajin con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a ese hombre con otros ojos, no le dio miedo de nada, solo admiración por lo que pasó creyéndole todo y más aún por lo que vio hace un rato atrás.

-"¿Qué tal?, espero que me creas"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa que no esperó ser abrazada de forma cálida por una Youngji llorando en el pecho del saiyajin.

-"Tantas batallas, sacrificios, todo sin nada a cambio, eres un hombre que toda mujer de los zorros anhela tener"- fueron las palabras de la voluptuosa chica que sacó su collar de su cuello y se la dio al saiyajin.

-"Quiero ser tuya para siempre Gokú, no me importa si Ahra te pasó su collar, quiero ser tuya, solo tuya"- fueron las palabras sinceras de esa mujer que quiere entregarse en cuerpo y alma al saiyajin y esta vez, voluntaria sin ser forzada por alguien, Gokú quedó sorprendido, iba a decir algo pero la chica se sentó en su regazo para besarlo apasionadamente dejando sorprendido al saiyajin otra vez, pero le gustó ese beso ya que fue su primer beso y Youngji lo sabía, pasaron algunos segundos en el que Youngji se separó del saiyajin sacando un pequeño hilo de saliva para poner su frente en el de su hombre.

-"Gokú, mi beso para que sepas, quiero hacer esto"- dijo la chica de forma firme rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su hombre, su saiyajin, su patrullero.

-"Pero, ¿sabes que en cualquier momento me voy, verdad?"- preguntó Gokú ya que no quiere ver a las mujeres sufrir por su ausencia.

EN EL NIDO DEL TIEMPO…

-"Jjajajajajajajajajajjajajaj"- se reía a carcajada limpia Chronoa al escuchar el comentario del saiyajin.

-"Como si fuera a dejarlo así, su descendencia con ellas no se lo permitirían ni menos ellas, ja, ya valiste Gokú"- dijo la kaio mientras planeaba conquistar a su padre con una sonrisa pervertida transformándose en la tremenda waifu y así pasó su rato.

EN EL MUNDO DE PERFECT HALF. ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON….

-"No me importa porque sé que vuelves, siempre vuelves"- dijo Youngji lleno de amor al saiyajin, porque lo que vio, su esposa fue buena madre, pero con la extraña ideología del padre ideal y eso, no lo quiere hacer ella y sabe muy bien que las demás también harían lo mismo.

-"Gokú"- llamó Youngji a su hombre.

-"Dime"- dijo el saiyajin a la chica sentada en su regazo de frente.

-"tu playera está mojada, déjame quitártela"- decía la peli púrpura con una sonrisa socarrona que Gokú sin decir nada, sintió que la chica sacó su playera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Youngji vio el cuerpo bien trabajado del saiyajin, causando que se mordiera su labio inferior al ver semejante cuerpo, tocó cada parte de ese torso duro hasta la parte de los pectorales.

-"oye, Youngji, tú traje también está mojada, deberías quitártela para no tomar un resfrío"- dijo Gokú sin intenciones pervertidas ya que de verdad está preocupada por ella, Young-Ji solo sonrió ante eso en la cual, salió del regazo de Gokú para sacarse su traje lentamente, quedando solo en bragas y Brasier, su cuerpo semidesnudo y muy voluptuoso ante Gokú que él no se inmutó para nada ante tal belleza frente a él, la chica se decidió y se quitó su húmedo brasier de forma lenta para ver sus grandes pechos desnudos, la chica algo roja vio que su hombre no se ha inmutado ante eso, se puso de pie y dijo.

-"Te buscaré algo para que te vista mientras tu rop… Mhpp"- la chica se abalanzó interrumpiendo al saiyajin de forma hambrienta y lleno de pasión con ese beso francés, sus pechos contra su pectoral duro que la hacía gemir mientras besa a su hombre, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyajin sin dejar de besarlo con pasión, ambos se separaron y ella solo dijo.

-"Quiero que me cojas, quiero hacerlo contigo, Gokú"- el saiyajin captó de una lo que quería la voluptuosa y decidió hacer práctica de lo que le enseñó el maestro Roshi por primera vez en su vida.

"Vaya misión que tengo que hacer, al parecer el maestro Roshi me dijo que llegaría el día de seguir adelante sin mi esposa y me enseñó estas poses antes de ser patrullero del tiempo, gracias maestro, me aseguraré que esté orgulloso de mí" pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa para tomar a Youngji al estilo nupcial sacando una sonrisa tierna en ella, ambos fueron a la puerta de la habitación en el que hay una cama para dos personas con resorte de adamantium de cortesía de Bulma antes de que falleciera.

Gokú la puso suavemente en la cama mientras ella disfruta del momento con él, ella poco a poco se saca sus bragas notando su cuerpo desnudo mientras que Gokú soltó su cinturón azul de su dogi hasta bajárselo quedando en bóxer, pero ella quedó con los ojos muy abierto cuando su hombre se sacó el bóxer, "es cierto, es el dios pene" pensó la chica con los ojos abiertos lamiéndose sus labios para luego ver al saiyajin acostado a su lado.

-"Espero que pueda complacerte aunque no tengo experiencia en eso"- dijo Gokú de forma sincera que la mujer de cabello púrpura solo sacó una risita de forma linda para poner su mano en el nepe de su hombre para estimularlo y con la otra mano la de su saiyajin, haciéndola dirigir a sus grandes pechos.

-"Masajéalos como si fuera una masa para hacer pan"- dijo Youngji que el saiyajin solo sonrió y masajeó suavemente los pechos de ella haciéndola gemir de placer.

-"ah… Gokú… lo haces muy bien… sigue así"- dijo la voluptuosa chica sintiendo el placer de que sus pechos son masajeados por él mientras ella, lo masturbaba hasta que logró endurecer la anaconda del saiyajin, entonces sin más, ella se puso encima de él, ella con una sonrisa depredadora.

-"Veo que es cierto eso, pero nunca pensé que sería más grande del rey pene de Hae-Rang"- fueron las coquetas palabras de Youngji para ponerse al borde del nepe del saiyajin erecto casi dentro de su condición de mujer.

-"Espero que seas gentil conmigo y seamos uno"- terminó de decir Young-Ji con una mirada sonrojada y ansiosa porque sabe muy bien la edad de Gokú, es mucho mayor que ella aunque no lo aparenta, se debe a que los saiyajin envejecen muy lentos para durar en los combate y en otro combate por así decirlo, pero para no dar vueltas en el asuntos, Gokú no envejece por la vida que le dio el anciano kaioshin y el poder de Chronoa, decidió reducir sus edad en su mejor momento, los treinta años de edad.

Ya ahora con la escena de la danza de amor a punto de consumarse, la peli púrpura entró lentamente el nepe de su hombre a su condición de mujer que a ella se le abrieron los ojos sacando un gran gemido…

-"Ah, eso… eso… es muy grande, es como… si volviera a mi primera vez"- exclamó la chica feliz mientras que poco a poco entró en él hasta que todo el nepe de Gokú está dentro de ella.

-"Eso… eso…. Eso… se… siente bien"- decía entrecortadamente Young-Ji ya que nunca esperó una penetrada así, miró a su hombre que la está mirando con preocupación.

-"¿estás bien?, ¿te hice daño?"- preguntó el saiyajin que a la chica le sacó una sonrisa.

-"Todo está bien Gokú, mi vagina necesita encajar con tu pene"- responde la peli púrpura con una sonrisa llena de amor en ese lapso de tiempo, Gokú tomó las manos de la chica entrelazándose que ella solo sonrió más cálidamente porque cuando hizo eso Gokú, la chica sabía por sí misma que todo iba a salir "bien".

-"¿empezamos?"- preguntó Gokú recordando los consejos del maestro Roshi sobre el trato de una chica en la cama haciendo el amor.

-"Si"- asintió Young-Ji con una sonrisa y su cara roja y su cuerpo caliente que ella se movió de arriba hacia abajo gritando de placer mientras sus pechos hacía rebote por cada estocada.

-"Está dentro… de mi, mi cuerpo se mueve sola… ah, Gokú… me hace sentir bien… ah"- exclama Young-Ji mientras que los malos recuerdo de otros que la violaron se esfumó, porque Gokú la hacía sentir como es, una mujer. Ambos seguían haciéndolo en el acto hasta que Gokú se puso en posición de sentado sin salir de ella para abrazar el abdomen de la chica que ella sin pensarlo abrazó el cuello del saiyajin y así ambos se estaban moviendo mientras húmedos aplausos hacía su presencia allá abajo mientras se besaron con pasión por unos segundos para separarse dejando un hilillo de saliva en ambos.

-"Gokú… oh… mi Gokú… te amo"- decía la chica sin importar las consecuencias, porque sabe muy bien que será castigada si ella llega a enamorarse de un hombre, pero lo dejó de lado porque ese hombre no la dejaría atrás y tal como vio en sus recuerdos, la protegerá como lo hizo siempre.

Gokú solo sonrió ante las palabras llena de sentimientos por parte de Young-Ji que solo se contenía al máximo para no lastimarla con sus embestidas "algo me dice que a ella le debo dar una semilla del ermitaño después de esta" pensaba Gokú mientras penetraba más a la peli púrpura que ella sintió que el nepe de su amado llegó hasta su útero.

-"Ah….. más…. Gokú"- grave error ahí por parte de ella porque Gokú toma las palabras literalmente hablando, entonces el saiyajin puso sus manos en las grandes y redondas nalgas de Young-Ji y un estocón que dejó con los ojos muy abierto a ella y sintió como que su alma saliera de ella por eso.

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Gokú"- gritó excitada de placer para luego Gokúla siguiera dando dura que ella no tenía más opción que abrir la boca para respirar, ella está jadeando mientras su amado hacía eso, penetrándola agresivamente a los estándares humanos, si fuera al estilo saiyajin, la chica se corre a la primera estocada.

-"No… puedo… contenerme más…"- decía Gokú agarrando fuerte las nalgas de Young-Ji que la pobre no sabía si estab en el otro mundo por el placer dado por su saiyajin.

-"Ah… es... se siente… bien… Ah"- decía con voz entrecortada la oji púrpura que su amado la seguía dando dura pero de repente, Gokú de un dos por tres, la puso en cuatro para seguir penetrándola y ella ya no podía pensar por sí misma, es puro placer lo que siente, su mirada lleno de placer y lujuria lo decía todo en ella sin darse cuenta que se vino como tres veces en el acto de diez minutos y el saiyajin al entrenar toda su vida y sin relaciones sexuales desde que concibió a Goten con Milk, lo hacía más resistente y duradero.

-"AH… ah…."- eras solo ese sonido de gemido por parte de Young-Ji como también esos sonidos de aplausos con manos húmedas en la unión de ambos órganos reproductores cuando hacen el amor.

Gokú en ese lapso de tiempo de veinte minutos más, la puso en todas las posiciones que recordó cuando el maestro Roshi le enseñaba esas poses, hizo la del perrito, la del misionero, la maría Antonieta una pata arriba encima del hombro del saiyajin y la otra cerca de la lámpara que ella gemía, gemía, gemía y gemía de placer hasta que se intensificó la cosa.

-"Ah… Gokú… más duro… más duro"- gemía como loca Young-Ji ya que sus pensamiento están en blanco y Gokú encima de ella abrazándose el uno al otro mientras hacían el acto de hacer bebés, entonces sin perder el tiempo Gokú solo dijo.

-"Young-Ji estoy por…. Correrme dentro de ti"- decía entre gemido el saiyajin después de tantos años inactivo en su vida sexual, la chica no dijo nada y lo besó con pasión para…

-"Me corro….. Gokúuuuuuuu"- gritó la peli púrpura sintiendo un líquido caliente dentro de ella, llenándola a más no poder, la habitación está caliente por el intenso acto de hacer el amor mientras que Young-Ji miró al saiyajin lleno de amor olvidándose sus malas experiencias de ese tipo, ella solo acarició la cara tiernamente del saiyajin mientras ella tiene sus piernas rodeando la cintura de su amado.

-"Gracias, Gokú"- ella dijo con lágrimas de felicidad para hacerse que ambos se miraran mientras se separaron un poco pero sin estar separado en la cama ambos acostados, ella solo se puso a reposar por un rato en el cálido pectoral del saiyajin, "Quisiera estar así por siempre" pensaba Young-Ji con una sonrisa para dormir un rato por lo cansada que está, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta ambos por la calentura del momento es que una chica vio por la ventana a ellos con un rostro sumamente roja, su cuerpo está caliente ansiosa por estar ahí, pero dejó eso de lado para ir a por sus amigas para contar lo que vio.

Termino del lemon, oh si….

Ahora con Gokú.

-"Se ve linda cuando duerme, nunca me fijé en esos detalles"- dijo Gokú mirando a la tierna Young-Ji durmiendo con una sonrisa en el pectoral de él durante casi media hora después de hacer el amor de forma intensa, entonces al rato, la chica abrió sus bellos ojos para mirar con una sonrisa cálida al saiyajin.

-"Hola, Young-Ji, ¿Cómo estás?"- preguntó Gokú con una sonrisa y fresco como lucha lechuga a la peli púrpura en cuestión.

-"Estoy bien cansada, pero me duelo mucho las caderas, no puedo ir por mi propia cuenta, Gokú"- responde de forma adolorida Young-Ji pero no se arrepiente de eso.

-"Gokú, creo que es muy probable que esté embarazada, si eso llega a pasar, quiero que conozca a nuestro hijo"- lo decía con unas leves lágrimas en los ojos ya que los saiyajin son muy fértiles, Gokú le acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí contigo y el niño en camino, cuando cumpla mi misión, estaremos juntos"- respondió el saiyajin dejando feliz a la mujer de cabello púrpura.

-"Sé que tu misión es unir este país, por lo que vi en tus recuerdos y por eso, estoy más feliz que nunca que seas parte de mi vida"- lo dijo con una sonrisa de amor para besarlo otra vez de forma tierna por un rato.

-"Tengo que ir con las demás, se estarán preocupando, pero no puedo ponerme de pie"- decía muy adolorida Young-Ji, sabía muy bien que estará en sillas de ruedas por un buen tiempo a menos que…

-"Toma, esta semilla te curará de tus dolores"- dijo Gokú pasándole esa semilla del ermitaño que ella sin pensarlo, se lo comió, masticó y tragó volviendo a la normalidad, poniéndose de pie.

-"Estoy curada, agh"-dijo la chica estando arrodillada porque el ardor que tiene sus vagina después del acto intenso, sigue latente.

-"Qué raro, pero bueno, al menos puedes caminar, ¿cierto?"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa que ella apenas está poniendo su ropa, Gokú como si nada.

Una vez que ambos se pusieron su ropaje, salieron de la casa esa, el saiyajin apretó un botón ahí quien sabe y se convirtió en cápsula.

-"Bueno, te dejaré cerca de las chicas, están a unos cien metros lejos de aquí"- dijo Gokú sintiendo el ki de tres chicas viniendo a su ubicación.

-"Está bien Gokú, déjame aquí"- dijo la chica para darle un último beso de despedida y el saiyajin se fue, dejando a una Young-Ji más que satisfecha, pero cayó de rodilla por estar muy adolorida mientras su arma es un punto de apoyo, llegando sus amigas haciéndoles un millón de pregunta que ella solo reía ya que sabían que lo hizo con Son Gokú.

EN UNA DE LA BASE DE LOS LOBOS… en la noche.

El saiyajin llegó al lugar mientras que los demás reclutas miraron al saiyajin, los hombres ah´no dijeron nada y solo lo saludaron con respeto, pero Surimaru lo saludó y dijo.

-"Hola Gokú, el jefe te espera"- lo decía con una sonrisa, el mencionado guerrero solo asintió y siguió al tipo de gafas del grupo Ga-Rim-Bee para llegar a una habitación en donde está Beak-Mu.

-"Ah, Hasta que apareciste Gokú"- dijo el hombre del parche con una sonrisa que Surimaru se retiró del lugar.

-"Si, ahora cumpliré con mi promesa"- dijo el saiyajin que Beak-Mu dijo.

-"Pero antes que todo, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿tú fuiste el causante de esa columna de luz?"- preguntó el encargado de investigación que el saiyajin asintió.

-"Lo sabía, bueno Gokú, la noche es joven y quiero saber quién eres"- dijo el hombre serio que el saiyajin asintió con la misma seriedad, le dijo tal cual como pasó con Young-Ji, el hombre puso su mano en la frente del saiyajin y vio todos los recuerdos hasta su propósito en este mundo.

-"No… puedo… creer lo que pasaste… te enfrentaste con seres que cuya organización conquistaría este mundo sin esfuerzo, asesinos expertos, muchos mejores que los del rey, a seres capaces de destruir universo como un simple juego de niños"- decía Beak-Mu sudando a mares y dio gracias a los dioses quien sea que esté en este mundo que no hayan seres así como Freezer por ejemplo y esa idea lo hizo estremecer por primera vez en su vida, pero dejó eso de lado porque vio algo que le llamó la atención.

-"Gokú, tu misión es unificar estos dos reinos, ¿cierto?"- dijo el hombre seriamente que Gokú asintió.

-"Si, esa es la misión que tengo en este mundo"- responde Gokú con una mirada seria que el hombre puso sus manos en el mentón.

-"Sé que puedes derrocar al rey ahora y a la reina también en dos formas, solo te pido tiempo, cuando sea el momento, haz lo que tengas que hacer"- le pidió el hombre que Gokú lo pensó.

-"Si es por repoblar la raza saiyajin en este mundo, podría aceptarlo, pero veo que tú quieres saber las maquinaciones del rey, ¿verdad?"- dijo Gokú serio que éste asintió.

-"Si, por eso tratas de no llamar mucho la atención de él, lo de la columna de luz ya lo hice saber que fue un fenómeno de la naturaleza, así que tranquilo"- dijo el hombre para luego continuar.

-"Gokú, una vez que cumplas tu misión, ¿Qué harás?"- preguntó de forma curiosa el hombre encargado de investigación.

-"No creo que me deje ir Chronoa de este mundo por lo que hice con Young-Ji, debo hacerme responsable de mis actos"- respondió Gokú con un suspiro mirando la ventana que dejó con una sonrisa en Beakk-Mu.

-"Bueno Gokú, mañana será otro día, pero desde los altos mandos, asignaron una misión muy importante, así que ve a dormir y tómate un baño"- terminó de decir Beak-Mu con una sonrisa que el saiyajin asintió a las palabras de ese hombre y se dio un baño caliente, para luego ir a dormir.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

Nda: de verdad es mucha rikura y a este paso, quizás en el próximo capitulo habrá otra caída o dos antes de Ahra, pero bueno ahí veré porque todo es de una… entonces qué más da, nos revimos y ahora me enfocaré en lo mío esta semana hasta el sábado, no se mal acostumbren por lo que estoy haciendo con Perfect Half ya que tengo otras ideas en mente por ejemplo, el de magi, el Freezing, Ikkitousen y el de saint seiya.. eso… los fics que dejé de lado con DXD estarán en Wattpad como recordatorio…


	5. Chapter 5

NDA: He vuelto y me enteré de que el manwha está en Hiatus por el momento, así que aprovecho el bugs y avance, eso si, no dejando de lado los chingos de fics que tengo, así que a empezar.

PD: cada dos capítulos hay lemon, creo, pero bueno hagamos esto.

Capítulo 5: "La misión de las Blue-eagleclaw y el encuentro, parte uno"

-"Así que ese hombre me "salvó" de esa chica, se lo agradezco pero no es necesario"- se decía el saiyajin para sí mismo que después de tener un rato agradable con Hangri Young-ji, para luego mirar el árbol de una chica apuntándolo con un arco y flecha para "herirlo" en la pierna para violarlo porque ella fue la que vio a ese hombre haciéndolo con la pelimorada hace algunas horas, lo que más la excitó fue cuando lo vio entrenar después de eso, un hombre con muchas energías aun después de tener ese acto con ella, pero todo le salió mal a la chica de cabellos castaña largo amarrada en una trenza porque el hombre que pertenece a Ga-Rim-Bi la atrapó y se la llevó.

-"Bueno, mañana será otro día de rutina"- y con esas palabras, se durmió para mañana que tiene una especie de misión que le dio Beakk Mu y así pasó la noche.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

Después de hacer la misma rutina de entrenamiento como también de acostumbrarse al ultra instinto semi completo, el saiyajin se tomó un baño caliente para estar en la oficina de Beakk-Mu.

-"Hola, Gokú ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?"- preguntó el hombre del parche en el ojo mientras fumaba su kiseru sentado en la mesa de la llamada "oficina" que en realidad es el comedor de los Lobos negros.

-"Lo de siempre, controlar el ultra instinto"- fue la respuesta sincera del saiyajin mientras que el hombre mayo veía esa medalla que pertenecía a Hangri Young-ji.

-"Así que este es la medalla de Hangri Young-ji"- decía con sorpresa leve el hombre que el patrullero del tiempo asintió de lo más normal posible.

-"¿así que la dejaste loca de la forma más macha posible?"- preguntó el hombre del parche que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"No sé a qué vas con esta pregunta, pero si la dejé feliz, pues si, ella quedó recontenta aunque me dijo que casi la dejo sin caminar si no es por la semilla que le di"- fue la respuesta del saiyajin que dejó a todos sorprendido menos a Beakk Mu que sabe la historia de Gokú, aparte de esos dos, están el grupo completo de los Ga-Rim-Bi como también el hombre que regresó después de unas vacaciones llamado Heukk-Rang que está mirando todo con una mirada calculadora.

-"¿a qué te refieres con esa semilla, Gokú?"- preguntó de forma perpleja Surimaru mientras que los demás están atentos a la repuesta del nuevo integrante de ese grupo.

-"Digamos que es una semilla que yo llevo desde hace mucho tiempo que sirve para curar cualquier heridas de las personas como también el envenenamiento a causa de sustancias peligrosa pero no puede curar enfermedad"- responde el saiyajin al grupo de Ga-Rim-Bi que dejó a todos sorprendidos menos a los jefes en el caso de Ga-Rim-Ryu y el recién llegado Heukk-rang.

-"Wow, eso es impresionante Gokú"- dijo Hae-Rang admirando a su amigo y sorprendiéndolo cada día.

-"Debería tener eso en caso de que me lastime"- dijo el más grande del grupo llamado Hawong que el saiyajin sacó de su bolsa marrón, dos semillas del ermitaño y se la lanzó al grandulón ese para decirle.

-"úsalo cuando estés con heridas graves, pero eso sí, una vez que lo comes, estarás lleno por diez días"- Hawong asintió y se guardó las dos semillas del ermitaño por cortesía de Gokú.

-"Ahora con el tema, Gokú hiciste historia con ella"- revela el jefe de investigación del reino de los lobos que el saiyajin quedó perplejo.

-"¿eh?, ¿Cómo eso?"- preguntó de forma curiosa el susodicho al querer saber qué tan especial es Young-ji para los lobos.

-"Bueno, Hangri Young-ji es… una capitana que se ganó su respeto. Su dureza deja en vergüenza incluso a los Jabalíes como también desprecia a los lobos. Imagínate, ella aun acorralada, nunca se rinde asustando así a mis hombres"- dijo como revelación el hombre del parche negro en el ojo al saiyajin patrullero del tiempo que asintió entendiendo el por qué hizo historia con ella.

-"Con que era eso"- dijo pensativo Gokú poniendo su mano en el mentón.

-"Si, pero oí que ella era más feroz… pero tú… extinguiste su clan sin pelear en serio y eso es admirable por parte de usted, Gokú"- dijo Beakk-mu exhalando el humo de su kiseru por la boca para mirar a los demás para luego sonreír al saiyajin.

-"Eso es algo que debemos aprovechar, imagino a las zorros rojos reaccionando a esto, preguntándose quien ese ese sujeto, jujuju"- terminó de decir el jefe con una sonrisa porque el plan de esa tal Chronoa de revivir a la raza de Gokú, sería muy beneficioso para ambos reinos, pero ahora a lo serio, Beakk-Mu miró al grupo de Ga-Rim-Bee, en especial al líder de ese grupo para decir.

-"Esta semana será excitante"- dijo el jefe de los shadowghost mientras fumaba su kiseru para exhalar ese humo para continuar con su media sonrisa.

-"Como deben haberse imaginado, esta semana habrá un botín pero la única diferencia, es que el valor será el doble"- reveló el hombre del parche negro en el ojo dejando sorprendido al grupo menos a los dos que son el líder y el recién llegado de las vacaciones, el más campero del grupo.

-"Ese valor, es algo, ridículo"- dijo Surimaru sorprendido al oir la recompensa de semejante misión.

-"Si es muy alto el botín, la misión debe ser muy peligrosa, ¿o me equivoco?"- preguntó el saiyajin sentado en una de las sillas del comedor mientras que Ga-Rim-Ryuu por ahora, no quiere saber más de Gokú y la misión lo olvidará de él por el momento.

-"Si, Gokú, pero es una orden de Wang-Seong"- dijo Beakk-Mu dejando salgo perplejo al saiyajin pero recordó quien era y se le pasó.

-"La misión viene primero, nosotros los Shadowghost nos encargaremos del resto"- dijo el hombre haciendo recalcar bien que la misión es orden de los de más arriba, o sea, del reino de ellos.

-"Mantengan sus ojos abiertos. Las zorras no se sentarán y mirarán como si nada"- terminó de decir el hombre mientras se manda otra fumada de su kiseru para mirar al líder del grupo.

-"Ga-Rim-Ryuu"- llamó el hombre del parche negro que el pelinegro está atento a lo que va a decir el susodicho.

-"Cuida del nuevo"- dijo Beakk Mu recordando que Hae-Rang está en ese grupo porque también es objetivo de las zorros rojos en caso de no atrapar al saiyajin.

-"Absolutamente, señor"- dijo el hombre secamente dejando sudar a mares a Hae Rang que Hawong le tocó el hombro al pobre muchacho que lo miró.

-"Cálmate, si estás cerca de nosotros, no te pasará nada"- dijo el más grande del grupo que el chico asintió.

-"Eh-si, estoy bien"- dijo Hae rang mientras salía con el grupo que Hawong solo le dijo.

-"Entendemos que es tu primera vez en el grupo y esta misión también"- trataba de calmar al chico nervioso que éste último solo decía que estaba bien de forma ya saben cómo está el muchacho.

-"Gokú, ¿entrarás en la misión?"- preguntó el jefe de los ShadowGhost que el saiyajin de lo más despreocupado dijo.

-"Por mí normal, porque necesito el botín para la comida al menos, pero Ga-Rim-Ryuu todavía me odia por la humillación que le hice la última vez"- a Ga-Rim le salió una vena en la sien mirando con odio al saiyajin porque no le perdonaba la humillada que le mandó aquella pelea amistosa.

-"No te preocupes, él no hará nada, Ga-rim…"- dijo el hombre mirando de forma seria al susodicho.

-"Ve a la segura, esta misión de Wang-seong no va bien quiero decir"- terminó de decir Beakk-Mu que Ga-Rim-Ryuu no dijo nada y salió de la sala junto al saiyajin uniéndose al grupo para comenzar dicha misión.

Ya saliendo de las murallas que es la frontera de los Lobos que da a un terreno sin ley por así decirlo y llegaron a un barranco.

-"¿Cómo te sientes que es tu primera vez?"- preguntó el gordo del grupo a Hae Rang que éste mirando el bosque que da con la parte alta en donde están ellos, Hae Rang solo responde.

-"No es para tanto"- esas palabras lo dijo para calmar su nerviosismo sacando una risa en Surimaru y el gordo ese.

-"Si, tienes razón, no es para tanto"- dijo aquel hombre corpulento que el saiyajin solo le tocó el hombro de Hae-Rang.

-"Si, ya para cuando termines esa misión, le tomarás el ritmo"- dijo Gokú calmando a su amigo que éste solo le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-"Vaya Gokú, al parecer estás sereno a pesar de que es tu primera misión"- dijo Surimaru al saiyajin que éste solo sonrió de forma sincera.

-"Si, podría decir que sí"- fue la respuesta de Gokú que en su mente "Esta misión es nada comparada a los que pasé en la patrulla del tiempo" pensó éste con una sonrisa confiada.

-"Esto ya lo he hecho muchas veces"- dijo el chico mirando el paisaje en donde está mirando.

-"Es, increíble esta vista"- dijo con una mirada emocionante Hae Rang para continuar.

-"Más allá de las fronteras"- terminó de decir el chico que Surimaru, el hombre que pelea cuerpo a cuerpo lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-"¿Qué dices?, ¿siempre eres así o estás un poco loco?"- preguntó el hombre de gafas a Hae rang porque escuchó palabras que no viene al tema.

-"Jajejejeje, pero cuando le pateen su trasero, él vendrá"- dijo el gordete del grupo cambiando el tema mientras estaba mirando a lo lejos con sus prismático mientras que Hae Rang se imaginaba a él como una tortuga por el gran escudo que lleva en su espalda, el tipo de da cuenta y lo mira dejándolo nervioso.

-"No me agrada este sujeto"- dijo el gordo con una defensa fuerte en el grupo pero dejando eso de lado, hablaron acerca de la misión.

-"Participación que estábamos hablando…. Creo que oí una flor"- dijo el muchacho Hae Rang dejando serio al saiyajin que no dijo ningún comentario al respecto.

-"Se llama Blue-Eagleclow"- dijo Hawong el más grande del grupo del nombre de dicha flor.

-"Es muy rara"- continuó el tipo con unas cuerdas en su hombro para seguir con lo que había oído de la misión.

-"Es un secreto nivel Hana"- fueron las palabras del hombre ese dejando al saiyajin muy pensativo "Así que es un secreto, ¿eh?, creo que debo hacer una visita al palacio para saber qué es eso" pensó Gokú con seriedad mientras que Hawong lanzó sus cuerdas al barranco que dijo.

-"Vámonos, las palabras no son necesarias"- y con eso, lanzó esas cuerdas y con su arma, la incrustó en el suelo amarrado varias cuerdas para bajar de forma eficiente al barranco.

-"Oh, cielos"- dijo Hae Rang sorprendido por la fuerza del grandulón ese.

-"Deja de preocuparte y ven con nosotros"- dijo el hombre que bajó de las cuerdas hacia abajo en el barranco que los demás hicieron lo mismo mientras que Hae Rang tomó una cuerda pero antes vio a Ga-Rim saltar como si nada mientras que el gordo.

-"Será duro para ti seguirnos, pero…"- con esas palabras él saltó sin cuerdas dejando más en shock a Hae Rang.

-"Ese es el un maestro, por algo le dicen el maestro Cuervo"- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-"Me siento como si estuviera en otro mundo"- terminó de decir para sí mismo que iba a decir algo al saiyajin pero…

El campero del grupo lo empujó con las cuerdas al pobre muchacho cayendo de forma cómíca casi enredado de las cuerdas para exclamar.

-"ERES CRUELLLL"- gritó Hae Rang en el suelo mientras miraba a Gokú.

-"No creo que hagas lo mismo conmigo, ¿no?"- dijo el saiyajin a Heukk-rang que éste no dijo nada y se fue del lugar, éste solo suspiró para dar un salto y con un backflip reverso, cayó en caída libre de cabeza como si fuera un chapuzón para dar una vuelta y caer de forma majestuosa en el suelo dejando algo sorprendido al grupo, pero lo dejaron de lado y se fueron a buscar esas famosas flores.

EN OTRO LUGAR, O SEA, EL REINO DE LOS ZORROS ROJOS…

-"FORMEN FILAS"- exclama una chica alta, de cuerpo muy bien formado, grandes pechos, piel algo morena, cabello castaño rojizo corto, ojos de mismo color, vestida con un estilo sexy cowboy con una chaqueta de cuero corto sin abotonarse con un sostén deportivo negro, jeans muy corto ajustado y una especie de pantalón de cuero del mismo color que su chaqueta, ella caminaba a cierta habitación de una peli azul oscuro para abrir la puerta con una sonrisa confiada para exclamar.

-"ES HORA DE PONERSE EN MARCHA, YUNS LEE"- exclamó la mujer castaña rojizo mirando a una cierta peli azul oscuro, los ojos de mismo color vestida con traje de dormir miró a la chica en frente mientras comía su desayuno.

NDA: puse a Ahra del color de cabello negro, es de azul marino.

-"Los lobos están haciendo su movimiento…"- no pudo terminar al ver a la chica recién levantada de su cama y sin cambiarse de ropa.

-"¿estás durmiendo de nuevo?"- preguntó furiosa Mirtina a Ahra que ella solo dijo.

-"NYAN"- eso sacó de las casillas a Mirtina que ella exclamó.

-"Estuviste en la cocina…"- dijo ya enojada la peli castaña rojizo que Ahra asintió.

-"Yare yare daze"-

-"Cállate y ve a lavarte"- exclamó furiosa Mirtina al ver que Ahra no está ni lista para vestirse.

-"Preferiría la cocina"- lo dijo de forma tan tranquila la peli azul que dejó más enojada a Mir-Tina.

-"Hazlo o haré que tú…"- no pudo completar sus palabras Mir-tina que Ahra…

-"Necesito ir al número 2"- lo dijo de forma tan tranquila haciendo enojar más a la sexy peli castaña rojizo…

-"Ahhhhh"- fue lo que le salió a la mujer mencionada que Ahra se puso de pie y salió a cambiarse para ir a la misión.

En la oficina de una de la jefa de esa división, se encuentra Hangri Young-ji sentada con sus ropas casuales consistiendo en una playera gris y unos jeans azules mirando a su jefa de división contándole todo lo que pasó con el saiyajin Son Gokú.

-"¿Así que te venció con un solo movimiento desarmándote como si nada?"- preguntó la mujer mayor que la peli púrpura asintió.

-"Si, madam, no pondré ninguna excusa"- dijo de forma sumisa y sonrojada Hangri Young-ji para aclarar todo ante su jefa.

-"fue una derrota Total, él… es más fuerte de lo que pensé"- terminó de decir Hangri a su Jefa de la división que es la general de la fuerza de BlackThorn Seonam Snowhite, ella es una Milf hecha y derecha, cabello gris largo tomada de una trenza, ojos del mismo color y físico de admirar como la mayoría de las chicas de los zorros rojos, ella está vestida con un traje negro con bordes rojo, con parecida al de una ejecutiva, notando su escote que la hacía ver muy hermosa, abajo con cinturón negro y un pantalón gris de mujer muy ajustada con unas botas de taco alto mientras detrás de Young-Ji se encuentran la guardia de la general con el mismo vestido con un sombrero negro con una especie de tiras rojas hacia arriba simulando las orejas de un zorro escuchando con detalle la experiencia de la peli morada con el llamado "dios" nepe, un hombre que apareció de la nada en el reino de los lobos, una de ellas está anotando cada detalle de lo dicho por Hangri Young-Ji.

-"Ya te he contado todo lo demás"- decía la peli morada sin mirar a los ojos de esta general que ella está sentada de lado con las piernas cruzadas como una lady.

-"Ya veo, así que él esperó que te desnudaras y dijiste que usó una especie de casa portátil, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la sexy general mirando a los ojos de la voluptuosa chica que ella asintió sonrojada.

-"Él no quería forzarme a hacer esto, nunca le importó, él…."- no pudo terminar porque lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar las batallas violentas que tuvo él y que su esposa no lo valoró como debió ser y lo más conmovedor que a él no le importó ese trato.

-"Ya, cálmate, respira un poco y cuéntame de él"- dijo la general peli gris que las dos chicas que es de la guardia de élite se sintieron conmovida por la forma en que habla de ese hombre, debe ser algo más que "dios" del nepe.

-"Si… él es el hombre más puro que he conocido"- revela Young-ji dejando muy sorprendida a las mujeres detrás de ella pero se calmaron ante la mirada de su general.

-"Puro, explícate"- dijo la general de forma más interesada al querer saber más de ese hombre.

-"Fui la primera en todo, fui la primera en besarlo, la primera en hacerle el amor de forma consentida y él, me cuidaba siempre, atento en todo y me preguntaba si quería continuar.. yo le dije que quería esto hasta el final"- reveló la chica con una sonrojo y lleno de sentimientos mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-"Qué tierno es él"- decían con miradas soñadoras las dos guardias de Elite que se calmaron ante la mirada de la general.

-"Eso es sorprendente debo admitirlo, pero… ¿él fue gentil contigo después de eso?"- preguntó Seonam a la chica que ella sonrojada dijo.

-"Si"- las guardias sonrojada ya imaginándose estar encima del saiyajin cabalgando como loca pero se calmaron.

-"¿Quién se vino primero, tú?"- preguntó la mujer queriendo saber más detalle de lo acontecido con el saiyajin.

-"Si"- lo dijo de forma tímida en respuesta a la pregunta de la general.

-"¿Cuántas veces?"- preguntó de forma más interesada la general.

-"No lo sé, unas cinco veces"- responde la peli morada con un rubor atómico dejando muy sorprendida a las chicas presentes pero la general se controló.

-"Guaaaauuuuuu"- decía las dos chicas de la guardia de élite de la ciudad pero se disculparon ante su superior pero en su mente ya quieren vivir lo mismo que la peli morada, si tan solo…

-"Ya veo, quería más información de él pero veo que tienes más información de él"- dijo Seonam mirando fijamente a Young-ji que ella se calmó y miró con una determinación a su general.

-"No soy la indicada de contar lo que él me contó, pero una cosa le diré, él es muy diferente a los Lobos, por eso…"- pausó con una sonrisa de mujer enamorada que sobó su vientre para decir.

-"Estoy esperando un hijo de él"- lo dijo con lágrimas de felicidad con la sonrisa más cálida que la general haya visto en ella.

-"Está bien, cuando nos encontremos con él, le preguntaremos, al menos su semilla está en ti y eso es un éxito para nosotras" dijo la general para después decirle que tiene descanso temporal hasta nuevo aviso.

-"Puedes retirarte"- y con esas palabras dicha por Seonam, Hangri Young-ji salió con la sonrisa más calida de la oficina dejando a la guardia Elite muy emocionada al querer conocer al hombre honorable y diferente a los lobos.

"Son Gokú, estoy interesada en conocerte, hiciste que se ablandara Young-ji" pensó con una sonrisa la general esperando algún encontrarse con él aunque no esperaría mucho tiempo para eso.

Ya en la salida de una de las bases de los zorros.

-"BIEN ROMPAN FILAS"- exclamó una de las capitanas del lugar que continuó.

-"REGRESEN AL PUNTO, DOS DÍAS A PARTIR DE AHORA"- terminó de exclamar que las demás chicas asintieron y algunas se fueron a la misión esa quedando la división de Mirtina.

-"Todavía está allí?"- preguntó Hena Pinae, una chica cabello negro corto y bajita vestida con su traje de pelea, una especie de kimono chino ajustada con dos guantes de pelea mientras ésta mirando si salen esas dos chicas de la base, o sea su capitana y la peli azul oscuro.

-"No hay apuro, se trata del desempeño, jeje"- dijo Byul-jjin de forma despreocupada amarrando su largo cabello rubio.

-"¿Dónde está Yunseolin?"- preguntó una peli rosa rizada tomada en una cola de caballo vestida con su traje de combate que consiste en un traje ajustado color crema cubierto con una especie de capucha con sus dos fieles armas enfundadas, una especie de dos palos negros, parecido al báculo de Gokú, ella se llama Hera Pinae que venía saliendo junto a una tranquila Cho-A-

-"Probablemente esté en el baño"- fue la respuesta de la pelinegra llamada Hena Pinae.

-"Siempre llega tarde, pueden que la castiguen si sigue así"- dijo la peli rosa de forma algo acostumbrada a eso.

-"Preocúpate por ti misma, siempre llegas tarde"- le recriminaba la peli negra a Hera.

-"Sabes que necesito meditar media hora de anticipación"- se excusó la peli rosada que hena no se creyó esa excusa para justificar ese atraso.

-"¿Qué diferencia hay entre eso o ir al baño?"- preguntó la peli negra dando una pequeña discusión acerca de la puntualidad.

-"¿Y si mejor nos levantamos media hora antes de lo común?"- preguntó la pelirosada a su compañera del mismo apellido mientras tantos la rubia está hablando con su compañera llamada Cho-A, una peli plata con su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo, su piel clara y vestida con su traje de batalla que consiste en un brasier de cuero color café, con Jean ajustado azul con una especie de guarda arma de cuero y unas botas del mismo color café notando su tan firme y tonificado cuerpo junto a su fiel arco y flechas como arma.

-"Es un buen clima para recoger algunos hongos"- fueron las palabras de Byul-jjin dejando perpleja a las dos enanas del grupo que son hena y hera Pinae como con una mirada de "¿Qué estás diciendo?" de Cho-A al oir las palabras en doble sentido de la rubia.

-"Uno en especial muy grande y fuerte"- terminó de decir la rubia con una mirada pícara pensando en un cierto saiyajin que está desesperada por montarle hasta dejarlo seco.

Nda: la que termina en la UCI serás tú, Byul-JJin.

-"Los hongos huelen mal"- exclamó Cho-A que Byull-Jjin no dijo nada y así esperaron a las demás faltantes.

-"Apúrate que llegamos tarde"- exclamó la peli castaña rojiza a Ahra Yunsel que ella siguiéndole el paso asintió.

-"Entendido capitana"- decía apresuradamente la peli azul oscuro que miró a una cierta chica de cabellos morados saliendo de una de las bases de los Zorros rojos.

-"Guau, Young-ji, tendrás unas vacaciones pagadas, felicitaciones"- dijo Mirtina felicitando a la chica en cuestión que Ahra le hizo el quite a su capitana para estar frente a Young-ji.

-"Bueno.. si"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que la peli azul oscuro miró fijamente a los ojos de la chica que puso sus manos en las mejillas de Young-ji como si fuera a apretarla pero no lo hizo así.

-"¿Cómo estuvo?"- preguntó de forma ansiosa Ahra ya que en menos de un mes, hará el amor con el saiyajin.

Young-ji solo la miró para luego sonreír sin decirle nada que la peli azul oscuro solo dijo.

-"Cuídate Young-ji"- le dijo Ahra Yunsel quitando sus manos de la mejilla de la peli morada.

-"lo haré, Tú también cuídate"- dijo con una media sonrisa la peli morada que la chica de ojos azules asintió.

-"Pongámonos en marcha capitana"- dijo Ahra a Mirtina que causó una molestia en Seonam que la tomó del cabello y la tiró hacia ella.

-"Maldita Zorra, ¿Dónde has estado?"- preguntó con enojo la general porque está saliendo tarde a la misión.

-"D-disculpe, Madam"- decía disculpándose Ahra mientras que la general aún tenía del cabello a la pobre chica peli azul oscuro.

-"Una misión más para Thousandssteps, Mirtina"- fue la orden de la general de los Blackthorn a la capitana del grupo de Ahra.

-"¿Madam?"- preguntó curiosa por la orden que le va a dar su general de cabello gris.

-"Destruye los Eclipses Rains, ¿entendido?"- fue la orden fuerte y clara de la general Seonam que Mirtina asintió con una media sonrisa.

-"Entendido, siempre lo hacemos, Madam"- dijo la Mirtina que la general soltó el cabello de Ahra que ella se la arregló un poco y cuando estaba por salir.

-"Son Gokú"- dijo Seonam que Ahra se dio la vuelta al oír el nombre de ese hombre fuerte que le dio ese collar.

-"Haz todo lo que pueda para saber de él o tráelo para acá a la fuerza si es necesario"- dijo la general que Ahra solo estaba dubitativa porque ese hombre la humilló dos veces en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo junto a su odiado rival, Ga-Rim-Ryuu.

-"Pero.."- no pudo terminar que fue interrumpida por la general.

-"Lo sé, tienes a las mejores que van contigo, lo pueden traer"- agregó la general Seonam que Young-ji "Si supieran de él" pensó ella recordando las batallas de su amado antes de hacerle el amor.

-"Es hora de saber si esa semilla es la adecuada para ti, si es buena… bie… pero si no es la adecuada… la muerte"- sentenció la mujer que Ahra se puso seria.

-"Un mes pasará para que te encuentres con él cara a cara. Todo necesita ser pensado con anticipación"- pausó un poco para continuar con la importancia de saber con la persona que se están metiendo.

-"Recuerda, nosotras, las Blackthorn las estaremos observando"- dijo de forma seria a la chica mencionada para terminar.

-"Bueno, entonces, buena suerte en la misión"-

-"Si, Madam"- dijo Mirtina con una media sonrisa pícara hacia Ahra que ella está con la misma expresión de siempre y cuando se iban a ir.

-"Oye, Yunseul"- dijo Hangri Young-ji a la mencionada que la miró de reojo.

-"No lo dejes ir, es un hombre muy especial"- reveló la peli morada con una sonrisa enamorada cada vez que habla del saiyajin, Ahra la mira y le da una media sonrisa.

-"No lo haré"- y con esas palabras se fueron a hacer la misión esa.

UN GRUPO DE CHICAS VAN A TODA VELOCIDAD POR UN SOLO OBJETIVO…

-"Escuché que el equipo de Mirtina se encargará de Eclipse-rains"- dijo una chica de cabello.

-"Si creo que fue pura suerte que el dios del nepe haya derrotado a Young-ji"- dijo otra chica.

-"Pero Ahra dijo que fue derrotada no solo una sino dos veces junto al líder de Ga-Rim-Bee"- dijo otra chica.

-"Ya veo pero si no la derrotamos, podremos hacernos cargos del príncipe"- decían riéndose esas tres chicas corriendo a la misión en donde los lobos están ahí.

-"Entonces ha llegado nuestro momento, esta vez, nosotras Mirinae"- dijo una chica de cabello verde opaco con los mismos ojos con una sonrisa determinante hacia un objetivo.

-"Gilgaon"- se nombró la otra chica de cabellera castaña con el mismo color en sus ojos, solo que tenía una pequeña bandita en su mejilla.

-"Waterfin"- fue el nombre de otra chica cabello café oscuro, los ojos del mismo color vestida con un traje de exploradora muy ajustada corriendo con la misma sonrisa que las otras dos compañeras.

-"VAMOS A HACERTE NUESTRO…. DIOS DEL NEPE"- exclamaron las tres chicas con una risa pervertida corriendo hacia el lugar de la misión.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Gokú sintió un pequeño escalofrío en la espina dorsal que se detuvo un poco.

-"¿Pasa algo, Gokú?"- preguntó Hae-Rang al saiyajin que éste solo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-"mmm, no nada, solo siento que algo grande va a pasar"- responde Gokú que Hae Rang solo quedó perplejo, pero lo dejó eso de lado y siguieron su camino.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5…

NDA: Por ahora no estaba de ánimo de hacer la rikura porque es día sábado, porque esas escena está la rikura de la reina y para los que leyeron el Manwha ya saben lo que pasa después de la escena de la reina… así que el domingo no hago ningún carajo y después de la prueba subo este fics, el de Freezing o el de Ikkitousen, o Magi, no sé ahí veré, lo otro… haré un cambio de ritmo en Magi, así que es probable que meta a mi waifu con Gokú aparte de Myron que se llama Hakurei, eso. Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y eso.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: Hubo falsa alarma de mi ya que mii examen se aplazó pa la otra semana creo así que tengo más tiempo pa estudiar y disfrutar mi hobbie, eso.

PD: cada dos capítulos hay lemon, creo, pero bueno hagamos esto.

Capítulo 5: "La misión de las Blue-eagleclaw y el encuentro, parte dos"

La Luz de Aria. Palacio de Crimson Fox.

En la sala de aquel palacio, se está llevando a cabo una reunión de los altos mandos de la facción de los Zorros rojos junto a la reina de aquel lugar hablando sobre el informe de guerra contra los Lobos, entrenamiento y la calidad de vida del reino, como también se tocó temas muy de vital importancia para la permanencia de su reino.

-"La tasa de Natalidad está en una disminución radical… Bueno, para ser exacto, la tasa de fertilidad está disminuyendo. No es algo que apruebe, pero tal vez no tengamos más opción que considerar un RITUAL GOMA"- dijo una de los altos mandos del reino en la sala de reuniones del palacio Real de Crimson Fox o los zorros rojos.

-"Coincidentemente, los lobos nos han preguntado sobre ese mismo ritual. No estamos en posición de negociar, deberíamos aceptar su oferta esta vez"- fueron las palabras de una mujer mayor de los altos mandos de los Zorros rojos hacia su mandamás, la reina.

-"Estoy de acuerdo en que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tendremos que encontrar una manera de resolver este problema más tarde. Pero por ahora, el RITUAL GOMA podría ser la única opción que tenemos"- dijo aquella monarca de la nación de los zorros para continuar.

-"Quiero que todas ustedes, senadores, decidan la temporada apropiada"- propuso la reina cuyo nombre es Haeyoom Karam, apariencia muy bella para los estándares humanos, cabellera castaña clara lacio llegando antes de la cintura, ojos del mismo color, piel clara, unos bien firmes y grandes pechos con un cuerpo bien trabajado, vestida de forma fina consistiendo en una capa corta hasta la cintura color blanco con bordes dorados, un vestido de gala ajustado rojo sin mangas con un escote medio junto a un collar con un diamante rojo en alrededor de su cuello, el vestido le llega hasta los tobillos con un corte recto hasta el muslo izquierdo con unos zapatos tacón alto y un cinturón blanco con guantes blancos que lo hacía ver toda una Lady y una reina.

NDA: Alta Milf que es la reina.

-"Ajustaremos nuestro programa en consecuencia"- terminó de proponer la reina Haeyoom Karam al senado del reino que asintieron a las palabras de la Reina que se ve serena y da confianza por aquella tranquilidad.

-"Entendido, mi reina"- dijeron al unísono los altos mandos de la nación de las zorros rojos.

-"Entonces, si me disculpan"- dijo la reina para retirarse del lugar dejando al consejo mirando a la serena soberana de su nación saliendo de la sala.

-"Es difícil descifrar lo que piensa la reina"- dijo una de las senadoras mirando como su reina la están escoltando a la salida.

-"Yo tampoco. Espero que ella sepa que algo sospechoso está ocurriendo con los lobos…"- se pausó en sus palabras otra senadora que vestía muy formal.

NDA: la mayoría de las personajes no se les nombras, solo algunas, pero eso sí, altas Milfs son las senadoras en su mayoría.

-"General, ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?"- preguntó la misma senadora mirando a una de las encargada de la parte de la seguridad en el palacio.

-"Mmmm"- la general está muy pensativa para luego responder a la senadora.

-"Aparte de lo que informé sobre el raro acontecimiento ocurrido en el bosque como el llamado dios nepe la última vez, no tengo nada"- esa respuesta dio la general cuyo nombre es Atonarin, la general del palacio cuya apariencia muy hermosa, alta Milf, cabellera café tomado en una trenza, ojos del mismo color y una piel clara, cuerpo muy trabajado que al igual que sus colegas generales, vestida igual al de todas las guardias de Elite del reino.

-"Bueno, en realidad hay otra cosa…"- y así contó la general del palacio acerca de que los lobos están buscando una flor muy rara llamada las garras azules que es una flor muy rara de encontrar y que enviaron a un grupo de chicas para averiguar el por qué quieren esa flor los lobos, las mujeres presentes quedaron muy pensativas por un rato acerca de lo dicho por la general hasta que…

-"EJEM"- fue el tos fingido de cada Milf de la sala de reuniones del palacio que una dijo…

-"Creo que debo prepararme para el RITUAL GOMA"-

-"He, yo también"- dijo otra hasta que se retiraron del lugar que en su tono de hablar acerca del RITUAL GOMA se ¿emocionaban? Y así terminó la reunión.

En ese mundo se habla mucho de Ritual Goma, pero la pregunta, ¿Qué es el RITUAL GOMA?, bueno, el autor de este fics lo explicará un poco.

RITUAL GOMA…

Viene de la palabra "Gom" que representa las vastas tierras. Este Ritual es un evento oficial destinado a equilibrar la población de cada País. O sea, hombres y mujeres pueden dormir oficialmente en una cama.

El ritual goma se lleva a cabo irregularmente en función de necesidad. Mas de 300000 hombres y mujeres se reúnen en un lugar específico durante UNA SEMANA para este evento internacional… esta es la única vez en la que hombres y mujeres pueden reunirse oficialmente para tener sexo.

Solo los hombres y mujeres que estén en sus 20 años son elegibles para este evento y por lo tanto para entrar es muy alta, los lobos y los zorros se turnan para celebrar el evento esta vez, los zorros son los anfitriones.

NDA: Mi reacción es parecida a un meme llamado Poker face, alta orgía se va a llevar a cabo en el reino de los zorros, no son 100, 1000, son 300000 participantes aunque algunos de ellos, los lobos en especial, se quedarán con las ganas porque a los lobos esta vez, en el caso de Beakk Mu que vio el pasado del saiyajin, harán vista gorda para que Gokú participe.

-"Bien jugado, Chronoa, muy bien jugado"- dijo kenallo25 a la kaio del tiempo que ella solo sonrió de forma pícara en su forma waifu.

-"Si, el plan para repoblar la raza saiyajin se está ejecutando, míralo por la parte buena, uniría los dos reinos y como es Gokú, varias no podrán ponerse de pie en días, en especial la rubia pervertida, la reina y las dos generales, como también las chicas del equipo de Mirtina"- dijo la kaio del tiempo con una sonrisa pervertida que se fue a una habitación para hacer cosas rikolinas con cierto saiyajin padre de un patrullero del tiempo.

-"Esta Chronoa, bueno, seguiré viendo cómo termina esto"- terminó de decir kenallo con unos artículos de regalo para una tal Manuela.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL PALACIO…

-"Fufufu… así que el ritual goma, ¿eh?"- se dijo para sí mismo la reina.

-"Este año será más caliente que el primero que se hizo"- continuó con sus palabras Haeyoom Karam con una risa algo pervertida para hacer un gesto a sus guardias que podían retirarse, pero en sus pensamientos recordó el informe de un hombre que derrotó a uno de los mejores hombres de los lobos como a Ahra Yunsel de forma muy fácil y a puño limpio.

-"Son Gokú es su nombre, el llamado dios Nepe"- seguía continuando sus dichos la hermosa reina mientras que sus sirvientas la están esperando para entrar a tornarse un baño.

-"Pero, ¿por qué Yunsel lo eligió?"- se preguntó ella para sí misma porque de verdad se interesó que haya un potencial rey los lobos por las hazañas hechas por ese hombre llamado Son Gokú que apareció de la nada en el reino de los lobos y ya dio que hablar allá como en el reino que gobierna ella.

La reina empezó a desnudarse y las sirvientas le pasaron una bata de dormir color bermellón muy fino para entrar a tomarse una especie de Jacuzzi con dos lobos que ella los llamaba cachorritos.

-"¿Qué estará haciendo esa niña, haciendo cosas para estar en la fila para ser la nueva reina de esta nación?"- se preguntó Haeyoom Karam con un tono de burla que ella dejó eso de lado y se metió en la gran bañera para luego tocarse su parte íntima abajo, pidiendo a uno que saque su nepe y al otro que le chupe los pechos para hacer cosas rikolinas.

En sus pensamientos de la reina pasaba algo acerca de un cierto rey pervertido que solo piensa en sexo nada más, como también acerca de una tradición que los primeros cinco años, la reina tiene que ser desafiada a un duelo con una candidata a reina al menos una vez al año y esas cosas, como también una advertencia a los lobos esclavos sexuales de la reina que si no la complacían, sabían de las consecuencias de eso y así, esos pobres hombres se esforzaron para complacer a la reina.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"¿Qué acabas de decir?"- preguntó Mirtina mirando a Ahra Yunsel con algo de sorpresa por la revelación de ésta última.

-"¿Rey?, ¿vas a hacer que el dios nepe sea Rey?"- preguntó la misma Mirtina que la peli azul oscuro asintió con una expresión tranquila.

-"Si… también voy a convertirme en la próxima reina"- dijo en respuesta de forma determinada la hermosa Ahra Yunsel a su capitana.

-"Viniendo de ti, no creo que estés bromeando… así que…"- dijo la hermosa capitana de cabello castaño rojizo para continuar.

-"¿cómo te convertirás en una reina?"- preguntó Mirtina a su amiga y súbdito de su equipo…

NDA: LA RIKURA DE LA REINA ME LA TENGO GUARDADA PARA MÁS ADELANTE…

La escena rikolina de la reina pasó tal cual en el canon, la cosa es que uno no la complació y la reina la mandó a un lugar llamado "Gurujam", porque el hombre se vino antes de tiempo en la cara de la reina, ella quiere un hombre macho alfa lomo plateado, saiyajin que se hace respetar y esas cosas, después de un intento fallido de complacer a la reina por parte del otro pobre hombre, ella le perdonó esta vez, lo mandó a que se retire y ella sentada en la cama ya limpia pero no satisfecha, dijo.

-"Un lobo como Son Gokú, nadie supo de su procedencia, alguien muy interesante y fuerte, dejando muy enamorada a esa tal Hangri Young-ji, tengo que hacerlo mío, Ahra no dejaré cederte el trono tan fácilmente, Son Gokú será mío"- terminó de decir la reina con una sonrisa pervertida y pensando en la forma de encontrarse con Gokú y la única forma de hacerlo sería secuestrándolo después del Ritual Goma, pero derrotó a los mejores de cada equipo, pero ella solo sonrió…

-"Espera Gokú, te haré mío"- terminó de decir la reina para luego cambiarse ropa y ponerse el traje de reina.

EN EL BOSQUE…. AL FIN…

El sol en el lugar hace su presencia iluminando a cada ser de ese lugar sin distinción alguna, Mirtina miró a Ahra Yunsel de forma animada porque le pareció interesante de que ella quiera ser la reina de los Zorros.

-"Dijiste que querías ser la reina, todas piensan que puedes ser la reina, pero, ¿Qué pasa con el hombre que le diste el collar, puede ser capaz de derrotar a Buksae Baram?"- preguntó de forma extrañada Mirtina porque duda mucho que él lo pueda derrotar por los rumores de ese rey.

-"Buksae Baram es el rey de los lobos más fuerte. Ha matado a mucha gente por 15 años, es por eso que Ga-Rim-Ryu no puede hacerle frente. Dime por qué piensas que el dios nepe lo puede derrotar"- fue la duda de la capitana a su amiga que después la miró de forma pícara.

-"Dime la verdad, ¿te enamoraste de él desde que te derrotó?"- preguntó la hermosa Mirtina de forma pícara para provocar a Ahra que ella está muy tranquila y seria.

-"Él me derrotó de forma muy fácil, algo me dice que está ocultando algo muy grande y… por la forma que derrotó a Ga-rim-Ryu me dio la esperanza que él es el indicado"- fue la respuesta de la hermosa peli azul oscuro de ojos del mismo color de forma seria que dejó perpleja a Mirtina que no dijo nada por ahora y siguieron vigilando la zona.

En lo árboles del bosque, en el más alto, se encuentra una Cho-A con sus prismáticos mirando un cierto punto y divisó algo.

-"Lo encontré"- lo dijo seria mirando cierto lugar en donde se divisó un cierto grupo pero, faltaba alguien más…

-"Nuestros hongos, Nuestro deber es proteger la frontera, siempre hemos hecho ese trabajo"- fue lo que dijo primero la hermosa peli gris con su fiel arco y flechas mientras bajaba de ese árbol.

-"Nuestro segundo deber es mejorar nuestra fuerza"- continuó enumerando su deber como guerrera del reino de los zorros rojos.

-"Y el último deber es proveer semen de buena calidad, la calidad por sobre la cantidad, pero… solo divisé seis, falta uno, me dijeron que habían siete, pero qué más da, uno de ellos es el dios nepe y por orden de la general, debemos llevarlo a la fuerza si es necesario"- terminó de decir Cho-A para darle aviso a sus compañeras para que se pongan en guardias porque el mejor grupo de los lobos está en camino para enfrentarlas.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Esos son los Blue-Claws"- dijo Hawon a su amigo Hae-Rang mientras ve una flor brillante de color azul mientras que el muchacho miró maravillado dicha flor.

-"Hermosamente brillando y huele muy bien, puede ser usada de diferentes maneras"- revela el más grande del grupo mirando aquella flor que mandaron a buscar ellos para cumplir con la misión.

-"Pero hay otro detalle, la gente normal no lo sabe… lo malo es que… solo crece en lugares peligrosos"- dijo Hawong revelando el por qué aumentaron el botín de recompensa por aquella misión dejando sorprendido a Hae Rang.

-"Supongo que has oído acerca del Gurujam"- dijo el grandulón al muchacho mientras Gokú está en otro lado meditando lejos del grupo porque Ga-Rim-Ryu no lo soporta.

-"Es el llamado valle de la muerte porque hay una extraña mezcla en el aire"- dijo Hawong mientras miraba aquel gran cañón repleto de un vapor aire muy espeso y no hay nada vivo en aquel lugar.

-"Si tú te expones a eso por mucho tiempo, sufrirás alucinaciones y luego morirás"- revela de forma seria Hawong dejando algo atemorizado a Hae Rang.

-"Pero encontrarás los Blue-Claws en medio del camino"- terminó de hablar el grandulón del equipo que Surimaru le pasó una mascarilla al muchacho que éste lo recibió perplejo.

-"Te será de ayuda"- dijo el hombre de gafas con una sonrisa para decir.

-"Comencemos"- y así empezaron a ejecutar su misión.

-"Los otros grupos ya han comenzado con la búsqueda"- mencionó el gordito del grupo pata continuar.

-"Si te pierdes, te abandonaremos"- fue la advertencia del gordo que Hae Rang asintió.

-"Si.. señor"- dijo el muchacho con respeto al gordo ese.

-"No necesito formalidad, suena repugnante"- dijo algo molesto ese chico que..

-"Vamos yagirobe de este mundo, el chico quiere respetarte"- dijo el saiyajin llegando con una sonrisa que dejó perplejo al gordo por el apodo del saiyajin.

-"No, es que ya sabes, somos parecido en que no somos de formalidades"- dijo el gordo ese que el saiyajin solo sonrió.

-"Si, pero bueno, encontré algunas de esas flores, solo falta conseguir las demás en ese lugar?"- preguntó el saiyajin que Hawong le iba a pasar una máscara pero…

-"Vete de aquí"- dijo Ga-Rim-Ryu con odio al saiyajin por enésima vez que Gokú se cansó de la actitud de ese idiota y lo confrontó.

-"¿Tienes problemas conmigo?"- preguntó de forma desafiante el patrullero del tiempo que Ga-Rim solo dijo.

-"Si, vete de este lugar, no eres parte del grupo"-

-"Tu actitud molesta, ¿lo sabías?"- preguntó el saiyajin estando frente a frente dejando tenso al grupo.

-"¿quieres matarme?"- preguntó el saiyajin percibiendo las intenciones de ese rufián.

-"De todas las maneras posible"- responde el líder de Ga-Rim-Bee que sacó su espada para cortar al saiyajin con intenciones asesinas pero cuando hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Gokú, la espada se hizo añicos, el saiyajin está con la mirada oscurecida haciendo sentir pesado el ambiente que el grupo.

-"Gokú, líder por favor no es momento para pelear, los zorros están en todas partes y nos pueden atacar"- dijo Surimaru sudando a mares y su cuerpo se sintió pesado mientras Gokú está muy enojado.

-"Si estuviera la patrulla roja aquí, no existirían estas naciones, sus reyes serían sometido y ejecutados, ustedes esclavos de esa tiranía, si los desafían, serían asesinados de forma brutal o experimentarían de la forma más cruel con ustedes como si fueran ganado para ellos, así que Ga-Rim o dejas de guardarme rencor o te quito el puesto de líder, pero si eliges éste último te humillaré de forma más horrible, tienes la decisión"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a un Ga-rim que sus instintos dicen que se alejen y no desafíe a Son Gokú, recordó las dos humillaciones que les hizo él, iba a decir algo pero…

A lo lejos se está divisando una zorro rojo, es nada menos que Mirtina, ella con su fiel espada está corriendo a una velocidad muy alta para el ojo humano.

-"Puedo sentir eso"- dijo Haewong desenfundando su arma para ver a su rival mientras que los demás.

-"jajajaja…. ¿me extrañaron, chicos?"- preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante que atacó al primero en el camino en la que está Hawong con su arma y con un corte vertical golpeó al hombre ese pero éste lo interceptó con su arma.

-"Gokú, no es el tiempo para pelear"- dijo Hawong que Mirtina aprovechó la distracción, hizo como que lo iba a golpear pero le hizo una finta para zafarse mientras atacó a Hae Rang que estaba en el camino, el chico se puso en pose de pelea pero Hena, la pelinegra golpeó al muchacho que logró esquivar dicho golpe y casi está al precipicio o el barranco que da a Gurujan.

-"Esta es nuestra oportunidad"- dijo Hena que Mirtina y Hera sintieron y atacaron a un Gokú que está mirando frente a frente a Ga-Rim esperando una respuesta, pero éste le hizo el quite para que esas chicas lo ataquen porque sabía que iban tras de él.

-"Aquí va nuestra presa"-una vez dicho eso, Hena iba a acertarle un golpe en la cara al saiyajin que lo logró haciendo sonar un ruido como una explosión en el lugar, pero los presentes quedaron en shock que el saiyajin no se movió ni un solo centímetro que, tanto Hena como Hera quedaron en shock porque la pelirosada también golpeó al saiyajin pero su arma se partió en dos dejándola muy… sorprendida.

-"¿Éste es el poder del dios nepe?"- preguntó Mirtina mirando en shock mientras Gokú le dirigió la mirada a Ga-Rim aun con el puño incrustado por parte de Hena en shock.

-"Ga-rim-Ryu… reclamaré el puesto de líder de Ga-Rim-Bee"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a un shockeado Ga-Rim-Ryu, Ahra quedó más maravillada por la decisión que tomó pero está en una pelea contra los hombres de Ga-Rim o los hombres de Gokú.

-"En cuanto a ustedes"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a Mirtina en Shock, Hena y Hera quedaron asustada por la mirada imponente de un saiyajin enojado, lo único que pensaron ellas que él las iba a matar.

-"No estorben"- y con esas palabras dichas, Gokú con su ki, creó una onda de viento que mandó a volar a las chicas incluyendo al grupo no todos tuvieron la misma suerte, Hae Rang cayó al precipicio mientras que Heukk Rang no podía hacer nada porque cuando estaba peleando con la rubia ambos cayeron lejos por el ataque de viento hecho por el saiyajin mientras que Cho-A miró todo eso en shock.

-"¿Qué clase de monstruo tienen los lobos?"- se preguntó la chica para luego ver al saiyajin caer a Gurujam para rescatar al pobre Hae-Rang y ella fue a toda velocidad a por el saiyajin, porque quería traer a la nación de los lobos o en pocas palabras, la orden de Seonam es traer a Son Gokú para ser "interrogado" por ellas y sacarle información acerca de su origen y eso vino en orden de la reina también.

Mientras con Ga-Rim-Ryu, buscó un arma y encontró al de Hae Rang en el piso para mirar a una fija Ahra.

-"Así que, ¿por qué lo elegiste?"- preguntó molesto por la humillación que quiere desquitarse con alguien.

-"Ya sabes el resultado, quiero convertirme en reina y he encontrado al hombre apropiado"- dijo de forma normal la peli azul oscuro mirando a su odiado rival.

-"Así que es eso, ese maldito no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra el rey"- dijo enojado Ga-Rim que Ahra solo sonrió.

-"Pues vale la pena intentarlo, por lo que vi, puede que lo derrote"- dijo de forma feliz la chica que…

-"Iré a por mi Gokú"- dijo la hermosa Ahra dejando enojado a Ga-Rim que éste…

-"Tu… Gokú… te aplastaré de toda las formas posibles y no dejaré que esté a tu lado"- y con esas palabras, Ga-Rim se lanzó al ataque contra la hermosa Ahra.

EN GURUJAM…

-"Hey.. Hae-Rang, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó el saiyajin a su amigo que éste asintió.

-"Si, algo adolorido pero bien"- dijo el chico que Gokú interceptó una flecha dejando sorprendido al muchacho.

-"Tenemos compañía, te dejaré en un lugar seguro"- y con esas palabras Gokú desapareció junto al muchacho y lo dejó en un lugar cerca en donde estaban el grupo ese, pero volvió para jugar un rato con la chica que lanzó una flecha.

-"¿por qué atacas?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirándola a lo lejos y los efectos de alucinación no le hizo efecto en él porque está cubierto por una barrera de ki.

-"órdenes"- responde secamente Cho-A para moverse con una agilidad tremenda para lanzar flechas con su arco que el saiyajin lo esquiva con mucha facilidad.

-"Eres muy ágil a larga distancia pero debes hacer más que eso"- dijo Gokú sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

-"No me subestimes"- exclamó la peli gris de hermoso cuerpo que desapareció y apareció detrás del saiyajin a lo lejos lanzando tres flechas simultanea que esquivó dos e interceptó una.

-"Toma, esto es tuyo"- lo dijo de forma nerviosa Gokú que la chica apenas logró esquivar el ataque viendo con esa flecha rompió la roca del lugar.

-"Eso no puede ser"- no pudo decir más porque el saiyajin está frente a frente dejándola más sorprendida.

-"¿es todo?"- preguntó Gokú provocando a la chica que éste con el arco empezó a golpearlo pero éste logró esquivar cada ataque, pero la desarmó con un movimiento rápido, la chica sacó una espada corta y atacó.

-"No, soy una de las fuerzas más fuertes, los Thousandssteps, Cho-A, una arquera"- y con esas palabras atacó con su espada corta que el saiyajin esquivó cada ataque.

-"Estás perdiendo y lo sabes"- dijo Gokú cuando la chica estaba a punto de darle una estocada, el saiyajin la interceptó con un solo dedo.

-"¿Ya sabes la diferencia de poder?"- preguntó Gokú serio que la chica no tenía opción que ceder pero los efectos de la alucinación se hizo presente y cayó inconsciente, Gokú la atrapó y la puso al estilo nupcial para llevarla a una cueva para sanarla, entonces en la cueva, Gokú vio que el gas ese no emitían en el lugar así que se sacó su gabardina roja y se la puso al suelo.

-"Debo darle esa semilla para curarla pero, ¿Cómo?"- se dijo Gokú para sí mismo que la chica está sudando a mares por la pesadilla que está teniendo.

-"No tengo otra opción que hacerlo"- dijo el saiyajin para comerse la semilla masticarla y una vez hecho eso, tomó por la nuca a Cho-A, le abrió un poco la boca y le dio una especie de respiración boca a boca para darle la semilla del ermitaño a la chica, apenas logró hacer contacto con el estómago, la chica despertó y vio que sus labios están conectado por lo del saiyajin, éste se dio cuenta, salió de forma inmediata.

-"Menos mal que te sané"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica se acomodó un poco para estar ponerse de pie.

-"¿Besándome?"- preguntó de forma sarcástica la chica que Gokú solo suspiró y dijo.

-"No, solo usando esa semilla"- Gokú le mostró la semilla del ermitaño explicándole como funciona.

-"Pero como estabas inconsciente, no tuve opción que hacer eso de masticar y dártela por medio de la boca, ¿te sientes como si comieras mucho verdad?"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin a Cho-A que ella solo asintió.

-"Si, como si me comiera un gran banquete"- responde la hermosa peli gris viendo el milagro de esas semillas, pero recordó la pelea, sacó su medalla de su cuello y se la dio al saiyajin dejándolo perplejo.

-"¿Por qué eso?"- pregunta Gokú de forma curiosa.

-"Me derrotaste"- dijo la mujer seria levantándose con la gabardina roja del saiyajin que éste está solo en playera negra.

-"Ah ya veo, pero, ¿estas segura?"- preguntó Gokú que la chica asintió sin rechistar.

-"Si, me derrotaste, eso es suficiente"- fue la respuesta contundente de una seria Cho-A.

-"Mira, te lo puedo devolver si no quieres hacerlo, quizás habrá alguien que te derrote y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras que la chica lo interrumpió.

-"Eres tú el que me derrotaste y yo lo hago porque quiero y… quiero saber… de dónde vienes"- esa es la intención del por qué le dio ese collar por parte de ella al saiyajin, quería saber cómo se hizo tan fuerte como para derrotar a dos grupos bien entrenados de ambas naciones como si de un juego de niño se tratase.

-"Con que era eso, debiste habérmelo pedido y ya"- dijo Gokú tranquilo y con una sonrisa sincera que tomó la mano de Cho-A que la dejó algo roja al contacto de su hombre y vio que puso su mano en la cabeza de él.

-"Cierra tus ojos y yo haré el resto"- la chica hizo lo dicho por Gokú y cerró sus ojos, entonces recuerdos de él llegaron a su mente…

NDA: Ya saben…

La chica no pudo soportarlo más y sacó su mano, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver la clase de hombre que es Gokú, casado, o sea, viudo con dos hijos ya mayores pero su apariencia es de un hombre de treinta años o menos.

-"No eres de aquí, eres de otro mundo con una misión"- afirmó Cho-A no alejada de él y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo y se dio cuenta por qué ella eligió a Gokú, como también la forma en que Hangri Young-Ji hablaba de él, ella se veía radiante, enamorada, todo esas emociones de amor supo Cho-A a qué se refería y por qué Hangri se entregó a él feliz.

-"Si, hay cosas que uno no comprende, batallas para salvar el equilibrio en las líneas temporales, vale la pena cuando vez a la gente feliz o seres queridos salvado, eso me basta para seguir siendo fuerte, esta es mi misión acá… proteger este mundo y unir los dos reinos en paz"- dijo el saiyajin con una determinación que Cho-A quedó con un nudo, tantas cosas sin nada a cambio, este hombre es único en este mundo, entonces ella tomó una decisión ahí mismo…

LEMONNNNN…

La chica se sacó la parte superior de su brasier mostrados sus firmes y grandes pechos con un cuerpo de infarto dejando sorprendido al saiyajin.

-"Te harás responsable después, porque… quiero ser parte de tu misión, Gokú"- dijo la chica abrazando al saiyajin poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y por voluntad de ella, le dio un tierno beso en los labios de él que Gokú quedó sorprendido ante eso,fue torpe, pero el saiyajin decidió corresponder dicho beso hasta que se separaron pero la chica solo sonrió.

-"eres un hombre de muy buen espíritu, quiero contagiarme con eso"- dijo Cho-A con una sonrisa para besar al saiyajin con la lengua recordando aquel entrenamiento de sexo con las zorros cuando se reclutó en eso, recordó a su instructora que besar está prohibido porque contagia malos espíritu por parte de los Lobos pero Gokú no es lobo, es un saiyajin, un Alien, un hombre de buen espíritu y corazón puro, estuvieron un rato así que la chica quería entregarse a él y de un dos por tres, empujó a un distraído Gokú que cayó al suelo justo en una manta por cortesía de la chica esa.

-"Quiero ser tuya"- dijo la chica sacándose el jean, las botas y sus bragas estando desnuda como zeno la trajo al mundo, su cuerpo es muy hermoso que cualquier hombre quiere tener para sí solo, ella se puso encima de él y le sacó la playera negra viendo un físico de machos sin grasa dejando a los lobos a la vergüenza, cuerpo con algunas leves cicatrices de batalla, entrenamiento sin límites, ella se perdió en eso tocando cada parte del torso de Gokú mientras él se dejó llevar porque sus hormonas lo están traicionando.

Cho-A sacó la parte de abajo del pantalón de Gokú y vio que sus bóxer, el nepe de su amado está que quiere salir, ella sacó ese bóxer y quedó sorprendida por aquel tamaño, "no por nada es el dios nepe" pensó la chica para poner su trasero en la cara del saiyajin y ella está mirando el nepe erecto de él.

-"C….Mhppp"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que la peli gris lo silenció de un puro sentón poniendo su condición de mujer en la boca de su amado.

-"Solo gózalo"- y con esas palabras dicha por Cho-A, ella empezó chuparlo de una sola mamada, con toda a la boca.

-"Es demasiado grande"- se dijo a sí misma Cho-a mientras está haciéndole un oral a su amado mientras Gokú está jugando con la lengua en la condición de mujer haciéndola excitar a la mujer que empezó a gemir mientras está chupando el nepe de su amado, pero la chica se vino…

-"Oh… no han pasado ni diez minuto y me vine… ahhhhh"- gritó Cho-A que dejó de chupar en nepe de su amado.

-"¿pasa algo?"- preguntó Gokú después de tomarse el néctar del amor de la chica.

-"No… nada, solo quiero terminar… esto"- dijo entre cansada pero todavía con energía debido a la semilla del ermitaño que le dio Gokú.

-"Entonces si quieres lo dejamos aquí y…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras porque Cho-A esta vez lo besó con pasión y lleno de amor para estar encima de él.

-"Hazme tuya, si hubiese sido otro, yo lo dominaría, pero tú, mereces esto"- dijo la mujer encima de su amado para tomar el nepe de su amado y ponerlo en su condición de mujer.

-"Espero cumplir con esto, Cho-A"- dijo el saiyajin que la chica gritó de dolor al ver que el nepe de su amado está entrando poco a poco.

-"Gokú… quiero hacer esto… es… ahhhhhhhhh"- no pudo terminar que de un puro sentón encajó todo en nepe de sus amado dentro de ella.

-"Te haré mía"- lo dijo de forma salvaje por las hormonas están que alocan a Gokú y necesitan de un chica en este momento, Cho-A empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo al principio lento pero después a una velocidad normal.

"No puedo creer que Milk no haya aprovechado a semejante hombre" pensaba la chica perdida en el placer que Gokú la tomó de la cintura para seguir por un rato follandose como conejo haciendo venir a Cho-A que ésta perdida en el limbo del placer.

-"Ah… Gokú…. Esto…. Está…. Bien…. Ah"- exclamaba la chica feliz y con un rostro pervertida sentir semejante nepe dentro de ella que Gokú se dio vuelta y él está encima de ella, la chica abrazó a su amado para que siguiera dándole y como se penetraban, eso sí, Gokú se está conteniendo para no lastimar a la pobre chica que terminaría en coma por meses si usa su poder a full saiyajin.

-"Amor… cariño… Oh… dame… más"- con esas palabras después de una hora de corrida x veces por parte de Cho-a, ella lo besó, Gokú le chupó los pezones e hicieron muchas cosas rikolinas pasando la noche…

-"Gokú… me vendré esta vez…"-decía entre gemido la hermosa y caliente Cho-A a su amado que éste…

-"Yo también"- dijo Gokú gimiendo también hasta un grito de orgasmo se dio por parte de la chica que exclamó.

-"Me vengooooooo"- y así la esencia de su amado en su abundancia llenó el vientre de Cho-A, la chica solo sonrió para caer en los brazos de su amado para darle un último beso.

-"Gracias por hacerme parte de repoblar tu raza"- y con esas palabras, Cho-A se quedó dormida dejando a un Gokú muy perplejo pero lo dejó de lado y acomodó a la peli gris hacia él para que duerma de forma cómoda.

-"Se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme, con razón el maestro Roshi me relataba eso, menos mal que estoy a tiempo de ver a las mujeres de otra forma"- se dijo para sí mismo un fresco como una lechuga Gokú mirando como dormía una cansada Cho-a con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de él.

FIN DEL LEMON…

-"Jajajaja, ese Gokú quedó atrapado en este mundo, debe hacerse responsable de repoblar su raza"- sonreía de forma pícara Chronoa mientras caminaba de forma coja por las cojidas de Bardock ex Time Breaker.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO… 6

NDA: AHORA SI QUE ESTA SEMANA ACTUALIZO IKKITOUSEN… eso y disfruten de la rikura.


End file.
